Awoken Bride
by RockabillyBelle
Summary: Cordelia and Richter have been defeated, leaving Yui back in the care of the Sakamaki brothers and their diabolik desires. Things start to get interesting as everyone realizes there may have been more to the Awakening than any of them expected. *This story is full of lemons*
1. Chapter 1

"I feel...thirsty," Yui mumbled. Why did her chest hurt so much? And why were the Sakamaki brothers all staring at her as if she'd just gotten back up from the dead? It was too hard to think when her throat felt so dry. Yui licked her lips and scanned the room, looking for anything to drink. As she turned her head she met the eyes of each brother. She was still unnerved by their concerned stares, unsure of why they all seemed to be analyzing her so closely. If they wanted her blood they'd just have to wait until she was able to quench her own thirst.

Finally her gaze landed on Ayato, and Yui almost choked on her breath. He was hovering just a few inches away from her and his expression was so intense, so full of concern that she was sure something awful had just happened. Before she could say anything, though, she was hit with the most incredible smell. It was something dark and spicy with a hint of fruit, like a well aged wine. Her parched mouth suddenly began watering and she was consumed with finding the source of that overwhelming aroma. She scanned the room again, this time looking for the container or bottle that must have held what she was looking for. Again, she stopped when she got to Ayato; it was him. That intoxicating scent was his?

"Ayato," she murmured, "you smell delicious." Her comment caught Ayato and the rest of his brothers completely off guard, but Yui failed to notice. She reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She inhaled deeply, savoring her new favorite scent. Divorced from her usually meek and modest behavior, Yui nuzzled Ayato's neck, lingering around the large vein that pulsed rhythmically against her lips. It was so enticing; she could just drink it all up. In a flash she had sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Fuck, Pancake!" Ayato exclaimed. His hands shot to her waist, gripping her hard, but not pushing her away. Yui took a few long pulls of Ayato's blood before stopping. In the back of her mind she heard Reiji scolding her for being indecent in public, so she removed her teeth and licked the wound. Moving to his ear, Yui playfully grabbed the lobe and pulled it gently between her teeth.

"Come with me," Yui whispered in Ayato's ear mischievously. She didn't give him time to respond before disappearing from the sitting room.

"Uh, did that just happen?" Laito asked, gaping at the spot where Yui had just been.

"I fuckin' hope so," Ayato growled before he, too, vanished.

* * *

Ayato materialized on Yui's bed, his blood pounding in his ears. Yui was a vampire now? She had drunk his blood. Had the Awakening really turned her into a pureblood? What other aspects of his little Pancake had changed? It was too hard for Ayato to keep his train of thought straight. Yui's bite had taken him completely off guard; it felt amazing and had nearly driven him over the edge right then and there. He needed more, and he was eager to repay her for what she had given him.

* * *

Yui had only arrived a moment before Ayato appeared right next to her, which hadn't given her much time to ponder exactly how she had gotten to her room from the sitting room so quickly. As soon as the male was next to her his scent overwhelmed her and she lost her concentration. Once again she was a slave to her need to slake her thirst, driven only by the overpowering aroma Ayato seemed to produce.

"Ayato," she breathed, looking over the vampire as if for the first time. She was doing her best to memorize each and every facet of him, from his fiery red hair and yellow-green eyes to his toes. About halfway through her inspection she noticed the sizeable bulge in his pants. A faint blush crept into her cheeks and her eyes moved back up to his face. He wore the same expression he always had, a mix of mischief and desire, but she wasn't sure that it was all desire for her blood. His breathing had become ragged and he tracked each and every one of her movements, never taking his eyes off her. He began shifting towards her, closing the small distance between them.

"Did you like that, Pancake?" He asked her. For a moment Yui flushed with shame and embarrassment. She had bitten him, of all things, and taken something from him without asking his permission; what was that? Yui wasn't that kind of person at all. She opened her mouth to apologize and was hit with another wave of Ayato's scent.

"Yes," she replied instead. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, tracing her top lip as she thought about drinking from him again.

"Do you want more?" He asked. His voice had dropped into a husky tone. Yui realized that he was right next to her, and her eyes immediately focused on his neck again. Of course she should say no. She didn't know what was happening but drinking blood was definitely not something Yui Komori did. She must have hit her head earlier too.

"Yes, please," she said softly, already wrapping herself around Ayato and placing her lips in the soft junction between his neck and his shoulder. That's where Ayato liked to feed from her when he was thirsty. She could see why; it was a soft and warm spot, and she could get her body flush with his. As she bit into him again he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Yui onto his lap so she straddled him while she drank.

Yui was lost in the taste of Ayato's blood. Her shame and confusion had been set aside and replaced with a burning need. The more she drank, the more she craved, and the closer she needed to get to Ayato. He appeared to have the same train of thought, because his arms gripped her tighter, pressing the two of them together as much as he could. The bulge in his pants was pressing into her crotch and he appeared to be grinding it into her. Was he getting uncomfortable? His ragged breathing was now louder as well and he was making small moaning sounds with every pull she took. Yui stopped when she heard them, afraid that she had been hurting him. She pulled back to look him in the eye and was shocked to see his face flushed and his eyes half lidded. His lips were curled into a mischievous smirk. At some point she must have unbuttoned his shirt, because it hung around his elbows, leaving his neck and shoulders wide open for the taking.

"Ayato, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, moving to get off him.

"Are you kidding, Pancake?" he asked, gripping her hips and keeping her in his lap. "That was incredible."

* * *

Ayato had never experienced anything like this before. He'd heard of vampires feeding off of each other but didn't think it was something that would ever happen to him. The fact that Yours Truly was the first one for his little Pancake to feed from only inflated his pride. He could barely contain himself any longer; he had to have the rest of her.

His hands moved from her hips to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like blood–his blood. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore as much as he could. She did her best to keep up with him, clumsily using her tongue to twirl around his. Ayato slid his tongue across her fangs, making his already uncomfortable erection throb against Yui's burning center. Her breath hitched and he chuckled into her mouth, enjoying her naivete. Ayato's hands moved down to the laces of her dress and began untying them. This stupid thing was a bad reminder of the evening that had just transpired and he only wanted to make good memories from here on out.

"A-Ayato, what are you doing?" Yui exclaimed nervously. The blush that rose up from her neck into her cheeks just made him want to go faster.

"I'm taking this awful thing off," he said matter of factly. He kissed his way down her neck and continued working on the laces. "It's not your color anyway. You shouldn't have to wear such an ugly thing." His patience with the laces had worn out and he finally ripped the bodice apart, exposing Yui's bare chest. Without any hesitation Ayato leaned his head down and began nuzzling one of her breasts. To his delight, they weren't as small as he thought they would be. He wrapped one arm around her back and used his free hand to massage the other one. After a moment, Yui wrapped her arms around Ayato's head, encouraging him to continue. _Gladly_.

* * *

Ayato's mouth felt so good as he pulled her breast into it, running his tongue around her nipple and sucking on it before releasing it and moving to the other one. His hand moved up to replace his mouth, massaging her breast and continuing to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her whole being felt infused with electricity and heat, and she could only grind against him as he titillated her body.

Yui moved to pull his shirt off the rest of the way; she shouldn't be the only one getting undressed in this room.

"So eager for me, Pancake?" he teased her glancing up from her breasts to wink at her. Yui was filled with a sudden confidence toward the vampire sitting underneath her. She wanted to tease him for once.

"You don't even know," she shot back, grinding her hips against his for emphasis. She almost laughed at Ayato's reaction. Her comment had caught him off guard, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and for a moment all he could do was gape at her. Then something seemed to click in his head and the predator inside him moved to the forefront.

In an instant she was on her back and Ayato was ripping the rest of the dress off of her. Yui made herself useful, tearing his belt away from his pants and unbuttoning them as quickly as she could. She gasped when she saw his manhood released from his clothing. It hovered over her, proud and stiff, and suddenly her core was on fire. The intoxicating smell of Ayato Sakamaki hit her like a truck this time, and she only knew one thing: she needed him to be inside her.

"Aw, fuck, Pancake you're so goddamn sexy," Ayato exclaimed. He was staring at her body, at all of her, and she knew he loved it. The thought made her excited, and her body began responding. The spot between her legs started to feel wet and her hips began rolling, as if to say ' _come in_ '. She saw his cock twitch as Ayato drank her in with his eyes. She was ready for him; she needed him.

"Ayato," she moaned, "I need you. Please, Ayato…"

* * *

Ayato was done. He would do whatever his Pancake wanted, whenever she wanted it, however she wanted it, forever. He was hers. He kissed her again as he positioned the head of his throbbing member at her entrance. He didn't want it to hurt, he wanted her to feel only pleasure.

"Just relax," he said into her mouth. "Focus on me." He began to ease his way in, using her natural juices and small rolls of his hips to slide deeper inside her. He timed the strokes of his tongue in her mouth with the strokes of his manhood, keeping a steady rhythm of pleasure for his Pancake to enjoy. Yui was incredibly tight but her body welcomed him eagerly. At one point her breath hitched and her hands tightened around his arms, but she never cried out in pain. Finally, he was all the way in. "You feel so good," he told her.

"So do you," she moaned. "Please, Ayato," she begged, "fuck me."

He told himself he would be gentle with her. He had told himself to go slow, to give her time to adjust to his length inside her body…

He lasted for about two strokes before his predator took over again.

* * *

Ayato was like an animal, thrusting into Yui with strong, powerful strokes. Moans of pure pleasure bubbled from her lips, encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper inside of her.

"Ah, Ayato!" she cried out. "You...ah...you feel...hah...so good!" Yui was losing her mind; she had never felt so much pleasure before and she wanted it to last forever. "More!" she moaned.

Ayato grabbed one of her legs and threw it onto his shoulder, hitting a magical spot deep inside her. One of his hands moved down between her legs, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. Yui grabbed the bedsheets around her, balling them in her fists as she tried to hold on to her sanity.

"A-Ayato!" she screamed as she went over the edge. Her orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning, electrifying her entire body. "Don't stop!" she begged as she rode the waves of pleasure. Her hips moved in time with his own, amplifying the feeling of him inside of her as much as possible. She screamed in pleasure again when she felt Ayato's fangs pierce the back of her leg.

He pumped himself into her at an unbelievable pace, keeping her locked in place with his fangs and his arms as he sent another orgasm barreling into her. Yui couldn't think, she could only feel as her body was bombarded with wave after wave of pleasure.

* * *

Ayato climaxed with Yui the second time he took her over the edge. The taste of her blood in his mouth combined with her walls clamping down on his cock were too much, and he exploded inside of her. He continued thrusting as hard as he could until he was completely spent, then fell down onto the bed next to Yui.

He was completely captivated by the female next to him. What exactly was his little Pancake turning into? So far, he was a fan.

"That was amazing," she said breathlessly. Ayato's heart nearly skipped a beat–or it would have if it beat in the first place–when Yui turned a very satisfied gaze to him. "Is it always this good?" she asked.

"It can be," he said back to her. "Whenever you want it, Yours Truly will always be happy to oblige."

"That's good to know," she chuckled. "Now come here, you smell so good." Ayato was more than willing to oblige and he happily wrapped his arms around Yui as she snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Yui was on cloud nine. She wasn't at all sure what was happening to her, but she felt like everything was going to be okay. She knew Ayato would be with her and that thought sent a wave of relief through her. She had almost slipped off to sleep when her stomach let out a loud growl. Ayato laughed as she blushed, sliding out of bed.

"Come on Pancake," he said. "Let's get you something to eat."

She slipped into a nearby robe and followed Ayato out of her room, wondering if she might actually feel at home in this mansion someday.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **It's been a while since I've posted a fic but this series and other fanfics I came across really inspired me. Please, let me know what you think, and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yui and Ayato had barely reached the kitchen when they were swarmed. Out of nowhere, five other vampires had surrounded Yui, staring her down as if she were the most delicious thing in the room. Thinking about it, she supposed she usually was the most delicious thing in the room.

"Have fun, my Little Bitch?" Laito asked, suddenly at her shoulder. Yui was pretty sure she blushed all the way to her toes. Unfortunately the disappearing act she had pulled earlier wasn't working, and she was stuck in the kitchen with everyone's eyes on her.

"As a matter of fact," Ayato smirked, "it's none of your goddamn business." Laito pretended to look hurt as he turned to Ayato.

"My own brother, turned against me," he whined. "What a surprise."

"Actually, we need to talk about this," Reiji said.

Ayato looked at his brother incredulously, and Yui's blush only grew more pronounced. Was he seriously going to drag them over the coals for what just happened? In front of everyone? Yui's earlier confidence had fled to some distant corner of the world, leaving her certain she was going to die of shame. She really wished she had grabbed something more substantial to wear than her bed robe. Yui hugged herself for support in preparation for the scolding she was about to receive.

"Yui has apparently Awakened into a full-blooded vampire," Reiji stated. "That being said, she is still _our_ intended bride." His last statement hung in the air awkwardly. Reiji cleared his throat. "For all of us."

"Yeah we got it!" snapped Ayato.

"Well it's not fair if you get our Little Bitch all to yourself!" Laito shot back.

"Yeah, I want her too!" whined Kanato.

"Shouldn't it be Yui's decision what happens from here?" Subaru asked.

"Enough." Shu's voice cut through the din, silencing his brothers bickering. Hd was standing up straight and his eyes were even open, which told Yui that he was taking this very seriously. "Subaru is right, it should be Yui's decision. However, it is important for us all to be on the same page about what's going on here."

Yui was confused. What did he mean, everyone needed to be on the same page? The same page about what? What was going on?

"Wait," she said. "Please, will somebody explain to me what everyone's talking about?" She had a sneaking suspicion she already knew though…

"Yui, you will recall that you were delivered to us as a prospective bride," Reiji said. His tone took Yui off guard. While his words were clipped his voice had lost much of the ice she was used to hearing in it.

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"And no previous bride had ever survived the Awakening, so we never had to get past the initial stages of introductions," he continued. "However, since you are still alive, and are now exhibiting vampiric traits and tendencies, you are deemed a suitable bride for our household." Another awkward silence hung in the air as Yui digested this new information. "That being said, it is now time for us to start acting like proper potential mates."

"P-potential mates?" she asked, dazed.

"Ayato's already got a head start on the rest of us," Laito teased, bringing Yui's blush back to her face.

"Yes, he does," Reiji agreed. "Yui, something you must understand about vampire culture is that group marriages are very common, whether it's one male to several females or the other way around. If a suitable mate comes along, it makes sense to pursue it in order to further the bloodline. I can sense you're getting worried about this, so let me reassure you by stating that none of us can force you into any relationship or coupling you don't want. That would be the height of poor manners. However, we are all eligible and will all try to court you in an attempt to win your...affections," he finished. Yui didn't speak, she only nodded when he appeared to be done talking.

"Yeah, well you jerks all need to remember that she belongs with Yours Truly," Ayato piped in. "And if any one of you hurts her in any way, you'll have to answer to me!" He made a point to make eye contact with each of his brothers as he made his declaration. Still, he caught Yui off guard by not simply claiming her as his own right then and there.

"Ayato," she turned and looked straight into his yellow-green eyes. "You're okay with this too?" There was no accusation in her voice, just curiosity. She needed to know where he stood as well. Ayato looked away, embarrassed, before answering.

"Look, it's like Subaru and Shu said," he muttered. "It's your choice. You can choose only me if you want," he turned to look at her again. "But I won't stop you from making your own decisions either. A good mate doesn't do that. I'm not here to hold you back. I'm here to support you." Yui almost didn't catch his last sentence, he had mumbled so quietly. But the atmosphere in the kitchen had changed. Ayato rested his hands on her shoulders and she knew he meant what he had said to her. She turned around and looked at all of the Sakamaki brothers and saw it in their faces too–they agreed with Ayato. They wanted to take care of her.

Her train of thought was derailed when her stomach let out another mighty growl and she realized she was standing in the kitchen for a reason. Suddenly six pairs of hands were trying to get to her, to get to the fridge, the pantry, the cupboards–to feed and take care of her. She wasn't sure which was harder to take in: that she had once been prey to these vampire brothers, or that she was now being doted on by all of them. Her world had been completely flipped upside down, but perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night was a school night, which Yui was very grateful for. It gave her a little time to get her mind off the new revelation of becoming a "proper" bride and let her feel normal for a while. Of course, there were reminders all around her that things were far from normal. Suddenly the Sakamaki brothers appeared to be everywhere she looked; they passed her in the hall between each class–something that had never happened before–as if they were checking on her, making sure she was okay. Not that she minded the attention, but things were starting to get a bit overwhelming for her.

During her lunch break Yui decided to try for a little peace and quiet, and snuck up to the roof to enjoy her meal. The night air was warm and the sky was clear, giving her a spectacular starry ocean to look up into as she ate.

 _So now I'm a proper bride,_ she thought to herself. _I suppose that means each of the brothers will want to do what Ayato and I did yesterday._ She let the thought roll around in her head for a while. After a bit of deliberation she decided that she wasn't against the idea of having multiple husbands. Regardless of how it had come to happen, Yui did appreciate each brother in his own way. She also knew how hard life could be, feeling like you were separated from the world. It suddenly hit Yui that these brothers were centuries old. Their mothers had all died long ago and their father didn't seem to be around very much. She figured she'd be closed off too if that had been her life.

"So how do I get them to open up?" she pondered aloud.

"Who needs to be opened up?" a voice asked beside her. Yui nearly screamed, starting and spilling her bento onto her lap. She turned and saw Kanato staring down at her from where he stood; he was perched on the statue she had been sitting next to, looking for all the world like a small gargoyle holding his one eyed teddy bear. Yui chose her words carefully, not sure of what type of mood the smallest of the Sakamaki brothers was in at the moment.

"Kanato, you startled me," she said breathlessly. "How long have you been up there?"

"Long enough to kill you, if I wanted," he said. He always had a way of making Yui nervous. "But Teddy said it wouldn't be good if you died, because then we'd have to search for another bride all over again. And so far I like you the best out of all the brides," he continued. "You're still alive, so that's a good thing."

"Kanato," Yui said. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She didn't take her eyes off of the purple-haired vampire as he hopped down from the statue, Teddy in hand.

"Teddy says I should try to be nicer to you," he said dreamily. "He said I shouldn't try to scare you as much." Kanato's gaze focused on Yui and suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. "Even though I like it when you're scared. I like the smell of your fear." Yui took an involuntary step back as Kanato advanced toward her. "But a good mate isn't supposed to scare his bride." His tone had softened again, and Yui held her ground as he took another step toward her. "I could be a good mate, I think. What do you think, Teddy?" Kanato turned to his one-eyed bear, listening to its silent response. Yui stood stock still, unsure of which mood would take him next. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. Kanato shifted his gaze back to Yui after a moment of listening to his bear. "You're scared of me now, aren't you?" he asked softly. "I can smell your fear and adrenaline. It makes your blood smell so good. But why are you scared?" For a moment Yui didn't know what to do. Kanato's voice had taken on the closest thing to a normal tone she had ever heard, and he seemed to genuinely want to know what had her anxiety ramped so high up.

"I don't know what you're going to do next," Yui replied softly. She knew he would be able to tell if she lied to him, but she needed to pick her words carefully if she was going to keep him calm. "I can't tell what's on your mind, and that throws me off, Kanato. I also can't hear what your Teddy says, so I feel as if I'm left out of half of the conversation." She could see Kanato absorbing the information, actually taking it in and ruminating on what she was telling him. "You scare me because I don't know you very well. Earlier you caught me asking myself how to get you and your brothers to open up to me. If I'm going to be a good bride I should know who each of my intended grooms are, right?" She held her breath as she waited for Kanato to respond.

"You...want to get to know me?" he asked cautiously. "Really?"

"Yes, Kanato. I want to know everything about you." Kanato seemed shocked to hear the sincerity in Yui's voice. He stood there, simply staring at her as if in a daze for a moment, before vanishing. Yui waited for a moment before she realized he wasn't coming back. Looking at the time, she saw that her break was almost over. She quickly packed up the rest of the lunch she hadn't spilled–or eaten–and headed back to class. Out of all of the Sakamaki brothers, Yui was sure Kanato would take the longest to actually open up to her–if he ever did at all.

Yui's classes kept her busy for the rest of the evening and didn't give her much time to think about her encounter with Kanato. It wasn't until they were all in the limo on their way home from school that she even saw him again. He took Laito's usual seat next to her, still only talking to his stuffed bear as the car made its way back to the Sakamaki mansion.

"Aw, Kanato took my seat next to the Little Bitch," Laito complained. "Still," he continued slyly, slowly moving his gaze along Yui's form, "I think I like the view from the front even better." Laito winked at her as his tongue slid across his top lip, bringing a blush to Yui's cheeks. To her surprise, Kanato shifted closer towards her. She looked over to see him shooting a dangerous glare at his brother. On her other side she saw Ayato giving Laito the same look. How curious, that Kanato should be as protective of her as Ayato usually was. Was Kanato seriously trying to impress her? He pressed himself closer to Yui, leaning into her for the remainder of the ride home.

Kanato didn't leave Yui's side until they had entered the mansion; at that point he turned to her, gave her a smile and a wave, and vanished from sight. He left her extremely confused as she made her way back to her bedroom. What was he trying to do?

Yui noticed two very unusual things as she reached her bedroom door. One: it was open. She always made sure to close her door whenever she wasn't in her room. It's not that she expected it to stop anyone from entering if they wanted to, because she had no privacy within the Sakamaki mansion, but it was an old habit that she liked to keep. Two: the most delicious smell was wafting from her room into the hall. Had someone made cupcakes? She gently opened the door, peeking inside to see who was in her room. A slight form near her balcony door told her it was Kanato. Yui tentatively stepped inside, making sure to make enough noise to be heard but not to be too loud.

As soon as the door closed behind her she heard something incredible. Kanato was a beautiful singer, and he had started, slowly and softly, to sing one of his favorite songs. He didn't turn away from the edge of the balcony, nor did he acknowledge Yui. He simply stood there and sang to the moonlit garden, his eyes locked on some far away memory. The blonde cautiously made her way over to the smallest Sakamaki vampire, hanging onto every note and syllable. She was completely captivated by his melody. It amazed her that he could produce something so incredibly pure and full of emotion; Kanato was all over the place, at one moment he could be happy and the next he could fly into a rage. But when he sang, all of the cacophony within him seemed to calm down and be set aside. Kanato's song came to a soft conclusion, and his purple eyes finally turned towards Yui's pink ones.

"Kanato," she said softly, "that was beautiful." His smile nearly took her breath away. She had never realized what a beautiful smile he had. Very gently, Kanato took Yui by the hand and led her back inside her bedroom. He had arranged a tea set on a small table in the center of the room, and included some of the most decadent looking pastries Yui had ever seen.

"You said you wanted to get to know me," he said, pulling out a chair for her. "Teddy thought it would be best to share some of my favorite sweets with you, since I eat them all the time." Kanato had settled into his own chair before Yui realized she didn't see the bear in the room.

"Where is Teddy this evening?" Yui asked politely.

"I thought you wanted to get to know me," Kanato said. Yui could hear an edge creep into his voice, and did her best not to show him any nervousness.

"I do, Kanato," she replied, keeping her voice even. "It's just that you and Teddy go everywhere together. I think this is the first time I've seen you two apart."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, he and I are not connected at the hip. And I didn't want him here for this." Kanato set a heavenly looking chocolate cupcake on a plate and passed it to Yui. She smiled as she took the dessert. Surely Reiji would have scolded them for eating sweets before dinner. But it was fun to share something so intimate with Kanato. And without his unnerving bear watching her as well. "I want to get to know you as well," he said softly.

Yui almost didn't hear it, but the comment made her stop. She looked up from her cupcake to see Kanato staring directly at her. For a moment she wasn't even sure of what to say.

"Really?" she asked when her wits returned to her.

"Yes," he scoffed. "I already told you, dummy, you're the only bride who survived the Awakening. You're special." Kanato was making his best effort to not look Yui in the eye as he spoke. "I've never had a living bride before," he continued. "I think it might be an interesting experience. I think you're...interesting." An awkward silence hung between them for a moment before Yui stood up and moved over to Kanato.

She sensed that being open like this wasn't easy for him, but she knew he was trying. He had taken the effort to set up this whole thing for her, and she wanted him to know how much she appreciated everything he was doing.

"I think you're interesting, too," she said to him. Very cautiously, Yui leaned down to kiss Kanato on the cheek. At the last moment his head turned and her lips landed on his. She barely had time to register what happened before his hands were in her hair, pulling her closer. Kanato's lips were soft and his breath smelled so sweet, and Yui was happy to kiss him back. She finally felt like she had gotten close to Kanato, and her heart soared.

Yui's lips parted for a breath, letting Kanato's tongue slip inside and explore her mouth. She giggled when he tickled her fangs; surprisingly Kanato seemed to like her reaction–he ran his tongue over her fangs once more before pulling her tongue into his mouth to suck on it. Yui grasped Kanato's face between her hands; suddenly she needed as much of him as she could get. Her kisses became more aggressive as she began to take charge.

* * *

Kanato had never felt this way before. Usually he was happy to keep his brides preserved, perfectly made up for the wedding they'd never have, but Yui was different. This human-turned-vampire wanted to know him, and that made him want to know her. Did she like sweets? Music? What would she look like in a wedding dress? What would she look like being peeled out of a wedding dress? He had to know everything.

Kanato stood up, scooping Yui into his arms and carrying her, bridal style, over to the bed. His bride should be more comfortable if he was going to do this right. He could smell her desire and it was driving him off the wall. Kanato had always though fear smelled the best on any of his brides, but Yui's lust put all of that to shame. She smelled so sweet, like all of his favorite pastries combined into one delectable woman, and he would enjoy every last crumb.

* * *

Yui was a ball of nervous energy in Kanato's arms. She truly had no idea what was going to happen next, but she was pretty sure she could influence the outcome. She decided to let herself simply go with the flow of events and see how things turned out. When Kanato set her onto the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling close to him. Yui took a deep breath, really taking in Kanato's scent for the first time. He smelled so delicious; like pastries and cocoa. The blonde gently sank her fangs into Kanato's neck, reveling in the taste of his blood. She was right; it was sweet and fruity, and every pull made her want more. She heard the vampire gasp as she bit, but he never pulled away. Instead, he came closer, unbuttoning his shirt to give her more room to work with.

* * *

Kanato straddled Yui, burying his hands in her beautiful golden hair while she fed. He hadn't properly seen the sun in hundreds of years, but he thought that Yui's hair must be close to what sunlight looks like. He decided he liked it. He also liked that it smelled like pomegranate and raspberries.

Kanato's breath had begun to get hotter the longer Yui fed. He tangled his hands in her hair, determined to keep her as close as he could. He was surprised to find that she felt better in his arms than Teddy did. He wasn't sure of what to make of that, so he set the thought aside for later. Besides, it was getting hard to think as all of his blood was either going to Yui or traveling to the southern part of his body. By the time she stopped drinking and had licked his wound, Kanato only had one thing on his mind. He had to have her.

* * *

Yui stopped when she felt something hard pressing into her stomach. Sleepily, she pulled away from Kanato's neck and looked down to see the front of his pants tented towards her. The sight sent a thrill through her; the idea that she had gotten Kanato excited was exhilarating. Yui rolled her body against him, smiling as he dropped his head back and shuddered. For the first time ever with Kanato, Yui felt like she was in control of the situation. This knowledge emboldened her, giving her the courage to do what she wanted to with the purple-haired vampire.

Keeping her gaze on his face, Yui began rubbing her hand over the front of Kanato's pants. He shuddered again, his head falling forward this time as his eyes met hers. He didn't say a word, urging her on only with the language of his body. His hips began rolling forward, pressing his stiff cock into her palm. He bit into his lower lip, staring straight into Yui's eyes as he let her massage him. Gently, she leaned into him, and kissed the tip of his bulge. She could see the blood rush into his pale face and decided to take the next step. With one hand she continued to rub Kanato, reveling in the hardness growing under her fingertips. The other hand moved to the zipper of his pants, pulling it down and releasing the length trapped behind the fabric. Once all of Kanato was free, Yui took him in her hand and put her mouth to the tip again, this time flicking the tip of her tongue out against his head. The third shudder to run through Kanato's body gave Yui clarity about why the brothers all seemed to enjoy teasing her so much; there was nothing quite like holding all the strings, being in control of someone else's pleasure. She loved the idea of driving Kanato crazy with her body. There was so much of him she wanted to explore, and so much of her she wanted him to explore.

As she thought about all of the things she wanted to do with Kanato, she wrapped her lips around his rock hard muscle, taking as much of him in as she could. She was almost surprised to discover that he tasted salty, but she fell into a steady rhythm, running her tongue along his length as she sucked. Kanato began guiding her, urging her to take more of him in as he held her head. His breathing became heavy, and quickly turned into quiet moans as her pace increased.

"Yui," he breathed.

* * *

Kanato was enthralled by Yui. She appeared to be enjoying herself very much as she slid her mouth along his manhood. The more she worked him, however, the more he wanted the rest of her. The purple-eyed vampire was faced with a new desire: he wanted to please his bride. As swiftly as he could, Kanato withdrew from Yui's mouth. He almost kicked himself for it but he knew he had a better treat waiting for him down below. Faster than she could track, Kanato had slipped a hand under the blonde's skirt, and in one swift move had ripped the center of her panties apart. Now there was nothing keeping her from him. Kanato could feel her hot wetness under his fingertips. He brushed them along her entrance, teasing her as she had teased him a moment ago.

"Tell me, Yui," he whispered as his finger slid up between her folds, pressing down on her clitoris when he reached it. "Tell me what you want."

"Ah! I want you, Kanato," she replied, looking straight into his eyes. "I want you inside me." His finger slipped inside, enveloped by her body immediately. He felt like he belonged here, surrounded by her soft walls. Yui's head rolled back and her legs fell open, welcoming Kanato into her core.

Kanato observed Yui closely as he began to curl his finger inside of her. He learned exactly where she needed to be touched and paid very careful attention to those spots. After a moment he added another finger and increased his pace. He needed to drive her over the edge, and he could tell she was close. Her back was arching and she was gripping fistfuls of her bedsheets as he brought her closer to climax.

 _Just a little more,_ he thought. His hand was now pumping into her body as his fingers curled inside of her. Yui was so close, he knew it!

"Kanato!" she screamed. "Don't stop!" Suddenly the walls of her pussy had clamped down on his hand, keeping him locked in place. He did as his bride asked, continuing his furious pace as she rode his fingers to the end of her orgasm. By the time she finished Kanato was almost painfully hard, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

* * *

Yui was still riding the high of her afterglow when she felt Kanato's hands at her blouse. Clumsily she reached for the bow at her neck, pulling it off while deft hands made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. As soon as he was done her top was off, thrown to some far corner of the room along with her bra. Yui went to kelp Kanato with his shirt as well, only to realize he had already removed it. His pants were pushed down around his knees and he leaned over Yui, running the tip of his tongue along her ear.

"I need to be inside you," Kanato said. Without waiting for a response he lifted her skirt out of the way and sheathed himself inside of her. He grunted as he heard Yui's moan of pleasure and immediately went to work pumping in and out of her.

Yui was so wet, Kanato had just slid inside of her. His thrusts brought her right back to the brink of ecstasy, forcing her to simply hold on tight. Moans spilled from her lips, keeping in time with Kanato's pistoning hips. She was already losing her mind when she felt fangs sink into her neck. Another crescendo of pleasure stampeded through her, bringing screams of ecstasy from her mouth. Yui tightened her grip around Kanato, placing one hand on the back of his head and pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Yes, Kanato, yes!" she screamed. He pulled away from her neck to suck one of her breasts into his mouth. At the same time, he grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands above her head. He continued to push himself inside of her, moving from one breast to the other, driving both of them closer to the edge. Yui was in heaven. Passing control back and forth between her and Kanato was incredible, and she was sure she could get off just from the idea of it all. Fortunately, she didn't have to stick with just an idea. Kanato began speeding up and his grip tightened on her wrists as he pumped into her as deep as possible. She could feel her climax coming and surrendered herself to the euphoric sensation washing over her. Suddenly Kanato had his fangs at her throat again, drinking in long pulls as he exploded inside of her. She screamed with pleasure, riding out both of their orgasms as her field of vision went white.

* * *

Kanato slumped down next to Yui as his orgasm trailed off, feeling satisfied and whole for the first time in centuries. He wasn't sure what it was about this little blonde female, but he liked the way she made him feel. He could even be comfortable around her without Teddy, which confused him in a...nice...way. He decided that he would keep her. So far she had proven to be a good mate; he would be a good mate too. He would make Yui happy for as long as she wanted him.

He laid there, holding onto Yui until he heard Reiji's voice calling for him. Perhaps he wanted to scold Kanato for leaving his baking mess from earlier in the kitchen...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please, let me know what you think and how it's going.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Yui had first made love with Ayato and Kanato, and each brother had been doing his best to impress and seduce her since then. More than once, Ayato had snuck up on her in an empty hallway at school or in the mansion and pressed her up against a wall, running his hands, lips and tongue over whatever exposed skin he could find. Somehow, one of his brothers would always manage to show up before he could get any further, stealing Yui away or hovering around Ayato until he ruined the mood.

She noticed Kanato spending a lot more time around her as well. More and more frequently she would find him sitting on her bed, without his bear, watching her as she moved about her room. Sometimes he spoke to her, and other times he sat, looking for all the world like a doll she had left unattended. Whenever she let her guard down he would sneak a kiss or run his hand up her leg, but his brothers seemed to know when to burst in on them as well.

Her personal privacy had been reduced to nothing, but Yui had been dealing with that for months anyway. If that was the only downside to being courted by a whole household of vampires, she could live with it. For the most part, she had been treated incredibly well since the Awakening. Each brother had his own way of showing his growing affection for Yui, and she felt like she was learning a lot about them as individuals.

* * *

The brothers had really taken their courting to the next level the day after she and Kanato had had their...tea party. Laito had brought her breakfast in bed the next morning, telling his brother that he'd only made enough for himself and Yui.

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen," Laito teased. "I'm sure you can find something delicious in there. Meanwhile, I'll feed my Little Bitch. Don't worry," he turned to Yui, "I'll take good care of you." The redhead moved in for a kiss, his lips barely brushing Yui's before Kanato "accidentally" bumped him getting out of bed, causing Laito to lurch sideways off the bed.

"Sorry, _little brother_ ," Kanato said. "I was just getting up anyway. There's too much sunlight in this room for me." Still, Kanato ran a hand gently along Yui's back before disappearing. The blonde caught a glimpse of that same frightening look from the car ride home yesterday as the purple-haired vampire blinked out of sight.

It was shortly after Kanato left that Yui realized she was still completely naked, with only a blanket separating her from Laito. It was surprisingly easy to get him to leave so she could get dressed, but she did finish her breakfast with him once she was decent. It was at that time that Yui had realized how funny Laito could be. He had spent their entire meal making Yui laugh, as if he wanted nothing more in the world than to see her smile. Laito spent the next few days in the same routine, suddenly filling the role of the funny, charming...boyfriend? She laughed to herself, toying with the idea of referring to any of the vampires as a boyfriend, especially with them referring to themselves as mates. Husbands? She wasn't sure at all what was happening to her world. But she wasn't unhappy. In fact, Yui realized she had been happier in the last few days than she had in a very long time. She finally felt accepted into this strange new world.

* * *

Subaru's behavior had changed as well. His normally reclusive, angry facade would sometimes drop away to reveal a much more gentle person. Sometimes he would find Yui alone and just spend time around her. Mostly, if he did speak he asked her questions about herself. He seemed to want to know everything: what kind of foods did she like, what type of music did she listen to, what were her favorite colors. At one point he asked Yui if she still had his knife, and seemed genuinely touched when she told him she kept it in her bedside drawer.

"It was a gift from you **,** Subaru," she told him. "Of course I'll keep it forever." Subaru's lips were soft as they met hers. One hand came up to the side of Yui's face, holding her gently as he continued to kiss her. Yui's heart began to flutter; out of all the brothers, the youngest Sakamaki had the softest touch. He sent butterflies racing through her stomach as his hand moved up her leg, squeezing her thigh gently. Before he could get any further, the sound of Reiji's throat clearing rang out in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," he said, obviously relishing his interruption of his brother, "but it is time to eat." The look he flashed Yui sent chills down her spine. His words were clear and precise, as always, but his expression told her he'd rather enjoy an alternative menu for the evening meal. Even stoic Reiji appeared keen to participate in pursuing Yui.

She had to admit, she didn't dislike the notion of it. If nothing else these vampires made Yui feel incredibly special. And she knew it was only a matter of time until she ended up alone with another of the Sakamaki brothers, without any interruptions.

 _Well then,_ she thought. _Let the games begin._ If they could have fun with courting her, so could she.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Things will start to move forward from here! I'm having a lot of fun playing with Yui and the Sakamakis but I'm also trying to keep within their characters as much as possible. Let me know if there's anything you think needs to be put in here or taken away. Or let me know if you just enjoy the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is getting ridiculous_ , Yui thought. She had finished dinner just half an hour ago, and yet she still felt...empty. Some part of her was left unsatisfied, and it was starting to drive her nuts. _Perhaps stretching my legs will help_ , she mused. The blonde started down one of the many hallways in the Sakamaki mansion, aimlessly wandering around. She had lived in this mansion for months and still didn't know much about the layout. Before the Awakening she had only ever been in communal living spaces, her bedroom, and a portion of the catacombs underneath the building. She had never even really been to any of the brothers' rooms, except Reiji's.

As she moved through the mansion, she took in every sight she could, from the beautiful artwork to the gothic design of the architecture. It wasn't long before she had come to the end of a hallway full of antique furniture and centuries-old oil paintings. Looking around, she saw a door she didn't recognize with light spilling from underneath it. A shiver slid up her spine as she remembered the last time she had entered a mysterious room in this house. But things were different this time; now she was a vampire, and while she didn't have much control over her powers yet, she was much more confident in her ability to take care of herself. Cautiously, Yui approached the door. She was surprised to find a faint sound emanating from behind it. She couldn't make it out, but it sounded like music. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and stepped inside.

Immediately she knew her bedroom, which had felt far too extravagant when she moved in, was this mansion's equivalent of a guest room with a sofa bed and a desk in it. The chamber she had just entered was one of the grandest she had ever seen. Everywhere she looked she saw ornately carved furniture, upholstered with the most expensive looking fabric that anyone could embroider by hand. The ceiling was covered with a beautiful mural, obviously painstakingly painted with all the love and emotion the artist could muster. And in the center of the room was the largest bed Yui had ever seen. The giant four-poster was surrounded by thick, regal looking curtains.

For a moment she thought about leaving, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. She had to see the rest of the chamber. Yui took a cautious step further inside, pulling the door closed behind her. Her gaze bounced around the room, landing on absolutely everything: the artwork, the furniture, the fixtures. It was all so breathtaking. She thought about what growing up in this mansion must have been like, surrounded by only the finest luxuries and the best of the best. The faint sound she had heard outside was growing louder as she moved deeper into the room. She could see a record spinning on an old record player; something jazzy was coming out of the machine.

"How incredible," she murmured to herself.

"How incredible indeed," a sleepy voice replied. Yui whipped around to face the source of the voice, embarrassed and scared. She had forgotten to check if anyone was actually in the room.

 _Of course someone's here_ , she scolded herself. _There's a light on and music playing in this room_. Before she could respond a figure had flashed in front of her, and a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"What a very pleasant surprise. You came all the way to see me. How very lucky I must be." Yui recognized the sleepy voice as Shu's, meaning this must be his bedroom. It made sense, that the first born son had the biggest room. Something fit for an heir.

"I'm sorry I came in without knocking. I didn't know you were in here. I was exploring the mansion…" Yui's sentence trailed off as Shu pulled her back onto his bed. The oversized piece of furniture had the softest blankets she had ever felt. _If this is what Shu grew up on, it's no wonder he'd always rather be asleep_ , she thought.

"This mansion is your home now, and this space is always open to you," he told her. For a moment, Yui didn't know what to say. Shu had always been so quiet, and she was never sure what was on his mind. For him to give her an open door was...incredible. The music on the record player switched to a piano playing something even more upbeat and high spirited, and Yui saw Shu smile. It was lovely.

"Have you ever listened to ragtime jazz?" he asked her.

"Uh, no," she responded. "Is that what's playing?"

"Yes," he responded. "It's from America, and was really popular in the late eighteen-nineties and early nineteen-hundreds. And it's a lot of fun to dance to."

His last statement took Yui way off guard.

"Don't tell me you dance?" she asked. She had hardly ever seen Shu walking around, let alone dance. Most of the time he simply appeared, lying down on whatever looked comfortable.

"Only when I have a partner," he said, flashing that beautiful smile again. "It isn't really fun to dance by myself." Before she could respond Yui felt herself being pulled to her feet. "Like this," Shu said, as he started dancing to the raucous music.

Yui couldn't tell if he was very good or not, but whatever he was doing looked fun, so she went along with it. By the time the song ended both of them were out of breath from dancing and laughing. Shu's normally sleepy look had fallen away, revealing a happy young man. He looked so at ease, and he laughed so naturally Yui almost forgot that she had never heard it before now. She wanted to continue to hear that jovial laugh for the rest of her life.

"Shu, that was so much fun!" she exclaimed. To her delight, his smile seemed to get even bigger. "I would love to do that again sometime."

"Whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it, Yui, all you have to do is say the word. I'll be happy to oblige." His words filled her with happiness. Did he really mean it? Did he really want to make her happy? Did that make him happy? The whole situation was just making her giddy.

"I want to make you happy, Shu," she said. "I love seeing your smile. I want to see it for the rest of my life." The last week had given Yui a lot more confidence when dealing with the Sakamaki brothers, and she felt it was time to start taking charge in certain situations.

She moved her hands up to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips were soft, but he kissed her passionately, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her close. The more she kissed him, the more the burning need moved to the forefront of her consciousness. Finally it became too much; Yui moved from Shu's lips to his neck, biting into the soft flesh and relishing the taste of his blood as it filled her mouth. She couldn't help but notice the change in Shu's body language once she had her fangs in him. His breathing became rougher and soft moans began to slip from his mouth. His hips began grinding into her, and she could feel something hard pressing into her stomach. Yui slid one hand down Shu's body, tracing the outlines of his lean muscles through his sweater as she went. Gently, she began rubbing the front of his pants, enjoying the response his body was giving her.

* * *

Yui's behavior was pleasantly surprising. The timid mouse of a girl who had moved into the mansion a few months ago was gone, replaced with a confident woman who knew what she wanted and had no problem going for it. Shu had thought he would have to do a lot more convincing before he was able to get close to Yui, but now he was more than happy to let her lead. The feel of her fangs in his neck and her hand on his erection was making it hard to think, anyway. He just wanted to feel as much of her as he could. She stirred something inside him that he hadn't felt since he was a child. Was it happiness?

He moved his hands along her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them as she massaged him. When she finally pulled away from his neck her face was flushed and she had a mischievous smirk on her lips. Shu smiled to himself; this was going to be fun.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice had taken on a sultry quality, making his cock twitch behind his pants.

"Good," he said. "So did I." He moved his hands down to Yui's butt, giving it a squeeze before lifting her up and carrying her back to his bed. He kissed her again as he walked, thoroughly enticed by the taste of her lips. He liked how she tasted with his blood on her tongue. He also liked how she kept grinding her hips against him as he walked. Shu was in no hurry, and he took his time getting to his bed. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

* * *

Yui was in a new place. Ever since the Sakamaki brothers had begun courting her, she had felt herself changing, as if she were coming out of her cocoon. She was no longer shy or nervous about being around these vampires, and she had lost a lot of her fear of them. Now, she just wanted to know them, and she wanted them to know her. This mindset had allowed her to let herself go and really enjoy her time with them. Each time she spent alone with a brother brought a little more of her new self out, and she was eager to nurture it and let it grow. Right now, she wanted to explore every inch of Shu and learn as much as she could about his body; and that thought didn't scare her. She smiled to herself, admiring her new perspective on life.

Yui moved her hands to the hem of Shu's shirt, sliding them underneath it as he set her down on the bed. She traced the hard, lean muscles of his torso with her fingertips, admiring how soft his skin was, before gently dragging her fingernails down his back. His breath hitched and his hips pressed into hers, grinding against her, begging to be let inside of her.

 _Not yet_ , she thought. She wanted to play with him a little more.

"Touch me, Shu," she said, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her breast. He seemed happy to oblige as he cupped her breast and began massaging it. The eldest Sakamaki brother moved his head to the other breast, still fully clothed, covering it with his mouth. Everything he did was so sensual, as if he knew exactly how to bring the most pleasure out of any situation. Yui gasped as she felt him pinch her nipples, one with his fingers and one with his teeth. His other hand had begun sliding up her leg, slipping underneath her skirt and between her thighs. He started rolling his thumb over her clit, bringing more breathy moans from her.

* * *

Shu was quite enjoying himself. The sight of Yui losing herself to the pleasure he was subjecting her to was outstanding. The poor girl had no way of knowing what she had set herself up for. Shu had always preferred playing the long game, drawing out the fun for as long as possible. He smiled as her back arched, pushing her body into him.

"Oh, Shu," she breathed. "That feels so good." Yui's hips began rocking against his hand, begging him to touch her more. He pulled away from her breasts and slipped his other hand underneath her skirt, sliding her panties down her silky thighs.

Once they were off, Shu tossed Yui's underwear far across the room. She wouldn't be needing them for a while anyway. He lifted one leg onto his shoulder, biting into the soft flesh of her thigh as his hand returned to rub between her legs. He wasn't sure if her gasp was from his teeth or his hand, but either way she seemed to be enjoying herself. Shu continued to drink, loving the sight of Yui undulating to his hand as he stroked her.

When he had taken his fill of her blood Shu licked the wound and began kissing his way down Yui's thigh. He lifted her other leg onto his shoulder to give him the best angle to work with and settled comfortably between her legs. His tongue flicked out, sliding over her wet slit and up towards her clit.

"My, my, Yui," he teased, kissing her dripping womanhood, "I don't know which tastes better; your blood or your pussy." He laughed at her gasp of embarrassment, flipping her skirt over his head to better enjoy the job at hand.

* * *

Shu's tongue felt amazing on her body. It was soft and gentle, but he knew exactly where to lick to send electricity zipping through Yui's body. His hands rubbed her thighs, her hips, her butt; anywhere he could touch while his mouth explored her center.

"Oh, Shu," she moaned. "That feels so good!"

"Touch yourself, Yui," he said, peeking out from underneath her skirt. "Put your hands on your breasts, play with your nipples." His head disappeared back under her skirt, his tongue now moving a bit more forcefully along her sex.

The blonde did as she was told and started running her hands along her body. She slipped them underneath her shirt, feeling her own soft skin as she moved up to her chest. How had she never realized how good this felt? As she grabbed her breasts she paid attention to the thinness of the lace, and how easy it was to grab her nipples through the material.

It wasn't long before Yui was adding to her own pleasure; her body felt _alive_ as she titillated her nipples while Shu ate her like she was dessert. Eventually she needed her shirt to come off, and sat up in order to remove it. Apparently that was Shu's cue, because he slipped a finger inside of her, wriggling it around while he continued to kiss and suck her dripping lips. The sensation made her freeze, and she cried out in pleasure as the vampire stimulated her pussy. She was getting so close to release, she could feel it.

"Don't stop, Yui," he said, still twirling his finger within her body. "Take it off."

Again, Yui did as she was told, and struggled to remove her shirt while Shu continued to pleasure her.

"Nng, Shu," she gasped, finally free of her top, "please, I'm so close. Please, let me cum!" She laid her hands on his head, urging him to continue his work, begging for him to give her what she craved. He did not disappoint. Shu became an animal, ferociously sucking, licking, fucking her with his hand and his tongue. His free arm snaked around her back, pulling her as close to his face as he could get her while he brought her over the edge. "Oh, Shu, right there!" she cried as she came all over his face. He didn't relent for a second, and her orgasm tore through her like an earthquake. She screamed in ecstasy until she was thoroughly spent, dripping onto the bed and onto Shu.

"You're such a lewd woman. You got my sweater all dirty," he whispered in her ear. "Care to help me remove it?" Yui was more than happy to undress Shu. She leaned forward on the bed, grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. While she admired his body, Shu sneaked his hands to the clasp of her bra, deftly unhooking it and pulling it from her chest. That, too, was sent across the room, unneeded and unwanted. Before he could say anything else Yui's hands moved to Shu's belt, unbuckling it and opening his pants to release the throbbing length that had been trapped inside. He was rock hard.

"Shu, isn't this uncomfortable?" His eyes rolled up into his head as she emphasized her question with a light squeeze. She could feel him pulsing in her hand. "Can I help you with this too?" Before he could say another word Yui had bent down, putting him into her mouth. He was bigger than Kanato, and straight as a flagpole, but she managed to get her whole mouth around Shu's engorged cock. She sucked and licked and pulled, putting her all into pleasing the eldest Sakamaki brother, all the while getting hotter and wetter herself.

* * *

Shu was blown away by Yui. Sure, the girl had come out of her shell but he had not been expecting _this._ Her mouth felt incredible on his cock, and he had to restrain himself from forcing his member even deeper into her mouth. After a few moments of Yui blowing him, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Yui!" he exclaimed. The sight of the blonde stopping with his dick halfway in her mouth to look up at him was too much. He couldn't speak, he could only act. Shu pushed Yui back onto the bed, immediately covering her body with his. He pressed his lips into hers, inserting his tongue into her mouth at the same moment he inserted his manhood into her body.

Shu didn't hesitate for a moment. He began thrusting immediately, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming himself back inside her. They both cried out from the pleasure, and Shu let his instincts take over. He set an easy pace at first, still toying with Yui as much as he could before losing his control. He wasn't sure how long he could last though; she felt so damn good…

* * *

Yui was losing her mind. She had had great experiences in bed so far but Shu was on a completely different level. He was still drawing the pleasure out for as long as possible, making her crave the satisfaction she needed even more. Her first orgasm was a distant memory as Shu's movements built another one up inside of her body.

"Oh, Shu! More! I need more! Please, Shu, give me everything!" Yui screamed. She was urging him on with everything she had; she was grinding her hips into his, trying to match his pace and increase the pleasure for both of them while dragging her fingernails down his spine. Yui leaned over and grabbed the lobe of one ear in her mouth and began teasing it with her tongue and her teeth.

Fortunately, the vampire responded incredibly well to Yui's request. His pace increased along with his ferocity, and he began driving into her at a furious rate. It wasn't long before Yui felt another orgasm crashing through her body.

"Shu!" she screamed. Her nails dug into his back as she was overcome with the delicious pleasure Shu was giving her. He didn't stop or even slow down, and soon another wave of euphoria was swallowing her. She lost count of how many orgasms Shu gave her, and only came back to herself when she realized he was at his own limit.

"Fuck, Yui," he grunted, "you feel so fucking good!" His thrusts were strong and savage as he came inside her, and a primal sound ripped from his throat. Shu collapsed on the bed next to her, basking in his afterglow. He reached for Yui and pulled her close to him while they both caught their breath. His hand trailed along her side as she snuggled into the crook of his arm, silent but for the sounds of their breathing.

"Shu," she said after a moment. "That was incredible." She really didn't have words for what had just happened between them.

"You're incredible, you dirty girl," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I might just keep you in here, all to myself." He shot her a sly, sideways glance as he said it. "Then you can have as much of me as you want, and I won't have to share you."

"That wouldn't be very fair. I thought I was everyone's bride?"

"Hmmm…"

"But I'll be happy to be with you whenever you want," Yui offered. "I want to be a good wife to everyone." Shu supposed he could live with that. Besides, he was the eldest. He could pull privilege if he needed to, but most of all he wanted to make Yui happy. The thought of spending the rest of his life with her made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Okay, this chapter was particularly fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Please, leave me comments and reviews if you have any advice or want to see anything in particular happen. I really love hearing what everyone has to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yui had forgotten how nice a little alone time could be. She had hardly had a second to herself since the brothers had begun pursuing her in earnest, and it was refreshing to have a moment of peace. The blonde leaned her head back as she luxuriated in the hot water of her bath, thinking about the recent turn of events.

Shu had turned out to have quite an appetite. For a vampire who liked sleep so much, he hadn't let her get a whole lot the night they had been together. He had woken her up two more times to ravage her after initially falling asleep, and he enjoyed taking his time with her. She didn't mind, but she had been so tired the next day that she almost didn't make it out of bed in time for school. At first it had seemed a little comical until Reiji had scolded her and Shu for not taking timeliness into consideration.

"Oh, come on little brother," Shu had teased. "Don't blame Yui. It's not her fault she's so enticing. I'd like to see you say no to indulging in her." Shu's hand slid up her leg as he finished his sentence. His eyes shifted to her, and his gaze was suddenly full of promises of what he would do the next time they were behind closed doors. Yui flushed and tried looking anywhere else, only to realize Ayato and Kanato were giving her the same look. The other three brothers had more curiosity written on their faces, as if they were imagining how she would look writhing underneath them.

"Then perhaps you should exhibit a little more self control, _brother_ ," Reiji spat back, glaring at the hand near the hemline of Yui's skirt. His face was his normal calm mask of indifference, but Yui's heightened senses picked up something else. Was he getting jealous?

"I'm sorry, Reiji," Yui said, gently removing Shu's hand from her lap. "I'll make sure to be on time from now on." Hopefully that would smooth his ruffled feathers for the time being.

"See that you do," he responded curtly. The look on his face told Yui he would be just as happy to discipline her in his own fashion if she didn't.

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully, but Yui was so tired after school she had gone straight to her room and fallen asleep. She had slept through most of the next day as well, but woke up in time to get ready for class. This time the boys seemed to understand she was worn out, and didn't pursue her too much as the limo made its way to school. She leaned against Ayato in the car, comforted by his arm around her and the quiet voices of the other Sakamaki brothers as they chatted. Yui realized she hadn't really heard them talk much amongst themselves ever. If she were in the room then everyone was fighting for her attention, and they never really seemed to have much to say to each other. Something had changed between them recently. Was she the cause of it?

The school day had seemed to drag by for Yui, and she barely remembered what she had learned in class. The final bell sounded like angels singing to her. She just wanted to go home and relax in the tub.

Fortunately she had gotten her wish. The hot water felt so good against her skin, and the aromatherapy salts smelled like heaven. Yui ran her hands along her legs, rubbing the tension from the past few nights out of them.

Wh o knew getting so much attention would start to wear on me, she thought to herself. She smiled, remembering each of her encounters with the Sakamaki brothers. So far none of them had treated her exactly the same way; they all had their own style when it came to pleasing her. But she could tell they all cared for her in their own ways.

Ayato was the fierce, aggressive type who wanted everyone to know that he was in the room. He loved teasing her and getting her flustered, but he wasn't very patient. And the way he smelled. Yui's legs began rubbing back and forth as she recalled that scent of his. It drove her crazy in the most delicious way. Her hands moved farther up her legs, passing over her hips and stomach. Her lips tingled as she remembered the first time she had taken his blood. She didn't really make any conscious decision to do it, but her body had reacted on its own. And he tasted so good.

Yui slipped a finger into her mouth; if she thought about it enough she could almost taste him again. She sucked on her finger, swirling her tongue around the digit as her free hand moved up to her chest. As much as Ayato teased her and called her Pancake, the brothers really seemed to love playing with her breasts and nipples. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it as well. They were all so good at finding the right spot to touch in order to bring out the most pleasure.

She pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a small tug, still sucking on the finger of her other hand. A jolt of sensation zipped through her as she did. Yui smiled to herself. Maybe she didn't need one of the boys to always make her feel good. As Shu had shown her the other night, she was perfectly capable of doing that herself.

Shu was more slow and methodical. He liked to take his time and make sure she was well taken care of before he moved forward. Yui popped her finger out of her mouth, moving it to her other breast as she thought back to Shu's particular style of lovemaking. He was so gifted with his tongue and hands. The eldest Sakamaki brother was someone Yui would describe as an artist in bed.

One hand strayed from her breast, trailing back down her stomach and following the silky skin of her thigh. She had never stopped before to realize how soft she was. Now that she had a moment to luxuriate, she could see why the boys seemed obsessed with touching her. She just felt so good.

Her hands had both made their way into her lap at this point. She slipped one between her legs and gently slid a finger up between her slit. Yui gasped as she felt a jolt run through her. She hadn't known what to expect the first time Kanato had touched her down there, and was completely surprised with how gentle he had been. His hands were soft, like hers, and he had touched her more delicately than she initially thought he was capable of. Her finger made another pass over her lips, bringing another spark with it.

What was also surprising was how in control being with Kanato had made her feel. Not once during their lovemaking did she ever feel unsafe or uncomfortable. He had let her explore his body as he had explored hers, and in the end they both had a great time. She circled around her clitoris, gently pressing the pad of her finger onto it. This feels so good.

Yui let her legs fall open, giving herself more space to work with as she continued to rub her clit. Her breath was starting to come in shorter gasps, and her face and neck felt flushed. She was acutely aware of how soothing the hot water felt against her skin. It wasn't long before she could feel the pressure building within her abdomen. I'm getting close, she thought. But she needed more. She snuck a finger of her free hand inside, slipping between her wet, swollen lips, and let out a soft moan of pleasure.

It was so hot inside her body. She explored the soft wetness of her pussy, curling her finger against her wall as she continued to rub her clit with the other hand. Another moan slipped from between her lips, a little louder and throatier as she hit her g-spot. Oh, yes! Yui picked up her pace, rubbing and fucking herself into ecstasy. She threw her head back and squealed in pleasure as her climax washed over her. The blonde was amazed at how incredible she felt; her body was electrified, infused with heat and energy as she surrendered herself to the pleasure.

The world had gone pink by the time Yui's orgasm trailed off, and she spent a moment just catching her breath and basking in her afterglow. She laughed to herself, reveling in the sensation she had just brought herself.

"Who needs a boy to have a good time?" she asked herself. Still, she mused, they do make things a lot more interesting. Yui laughed again, luxuriating in her bathtub once more. She was sure it wouldn't be long until another brother came to get to know her better. She hadn't yet spent any quality time with Reiji, Laito, or Subaru, and none of them were especially well known for their patience. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but tonight she was just glad for her alone time and her bathtub.

 _I bet I'll sleep well tonight._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I had to give Yui some alone time. Sometimes it's nice to have an evening to yourself. Please, send your reviews and comments, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, a three day weekend! Yui had been looking forward to this for weeks, and she was definitely ready for some rest and relaxation. Perhaps she'd even open a book and do some reading at some point.

"Here comes the long weekend! Ah, Little Bitch, just imagine it," Laito said, wrapping his arms around Yui as they all stepped out of the limo. "Three whole days of nothing to do but learn everything we can about each other! Tell me, would you prefer I start at the top and work my way down, or the other way around?" His tongue flicked out and ran along the edge of her ear as he pressed his body into hers. Yui gasped, taken completely off guard.

"Laito, for the last time, if you're going to be indecent then do it behind closed doors," Reiji snapped as he brushed past them. "Yui, I'm disappointed in you, as well. You should know better than to act this way in public. Perhaps you should be reprimanded to remind you of your manners." He turned his head and gave Yui a wicked stare as he spoke, sending a shiver up through her body. Reiji's gaze was full of lust and desire, as if he wanted nothing more than for Yui to break all the rules just so he could "reprimand" her as much as he wanted. He was teasing her.

"Tch!" Subaru sighed exasperatedly as he shoved past them, making his way back to his room. Yui saw anger and hurt in his eyes. Was something wrong?

"Did you want to join in, too, baby brother?" Laito teased. "I don't mind sharing." His hand slipped under Yui's jacket, fondling her breast as he spoke. The blonde could feel her blood rushing to her face and between her legs as he groped her.

"Laito!" Reiji yelled. "Have some decency!"

Laito merely laughed and gave Yui a final squeeze before disappearing from the room. She blinked a few times, still stunned by what had just happened, before realizing she was the only person left in the room. That was odd; normally there was at least one brother trying to crawl up her skirt at this point. She wondered if the fun of things had worn off for some of the vampires. It had been a couple weeks since the Awakening; maybe some of the brothers were bored by now. Yui made her way up to her bedroom, still mulling things over as she went.

"Am I failing as a bride?" she asked herself.

"That's yet to be determined," a voice scoffed. Startled, Yui looked up to see Subaru leaning against the wall next to her doorway. Had he been waiting for her this whole time?

"Subaru," she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Yeah, well, it's not like there's much else to do around here anyway." Still, he held the door open for Yui as she entered her bedroom, softly closing it behind him. For a moment he simply stood next to the door, looking uncertain about what to do next. Yui gave him a soft smile and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him over.

"Subaru, is everything okay?" Yui asked. "You seem upset. Is there anything I can do?" She reached a hand out towards him, intending to give him some comfort. Instead, she gasped in surprise, startled and a little shaken when Subaru caught her by the wrist. His grip was like iron on her arm.

"Why do you care?" he snapped. Suddenly he was a different person. "What could you possibly do for someone like me? What do you get out of it!?"

Yui was scared of Subaru for the first time in weeks. She hadn't seen him snap like this since before the Awakening and she wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

"Subaru, please, you're hurting me," Yui cried. "Please, let me go!" His grip tightened for a moment before he released her arm. She clutched it to her chest, massaging it as she examined his face. Yui could see something in his eyes, as if he were at war with himself.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, hanging his head. He got up as if to leave, looking anywhere but Yui.

"Subaru," she said. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't have ulterior motives when I ask about you. I just want to know how you're doing. I care about you and if I'm going to be your wife or bride or mate or whatever, then I'm going to do the best job I can. If you don't want that then let me know, but I won't sit here and let you accuse me of deception." She spoke strongly and clearly, making sure her point got across. She had been scared a moment ago but Yui was a vampire now, and the bride to all of these brothers. She had a place in this family and it wasn't one of fear or servitude.

The youngest Sakamaki brother had the decency to look abashed when he finally turned his gaze back to Yui.

* * *

Subaru hadn't expected Yui to defend herself against him. He was embarrassed to admit that he had assumed she would just call out for one of his brothers, or even let him do whatever he wanted with her. Still, he wanted to be cautious about this. He had been burned in the past.

"I...I apologize," he said stiffly. "I'm not used to...this. To...anyone...caring...about me." Why would she have any reason to when she could take her pick of his brothers at any time? What could he offer her that she couldn't get somewhere else?

"Well then you'll just have to get used to it, won't you," she replied.

He was stunned. Subaru scanned Yui's face, looking for the spark of deception, the cunning lie cleverly disguised as compassion. He found none of it. No, all he could see was...honesty. This naive woman meant it. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

Instead, Subaru let his instincts take over. He moved back over to Yui and stopped in front of her. His eyes scanned her face once more, this time searching for anything resembling fear or unease. He was pleased to note that he didn't see any of that in her expression either. Maybe she really did mean what she said.

* * *

Subaru's expression had changed. As he stood before her, Yui saw the same gentle person he had revealed to her a few weeks ago. This was the Subaru who wanted to know about her favorite foods and books. This was the Subaru who was touched that she kept his silver knife. This was the Subaru that Yui wanted to get to know.

She reached out for him again, taking one of his hands in hers and pulling him closer to her. Very gently, she brought his hand up to her face, letting his palm rest against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and simply enjoyed the feel of his hand on her skin.

Each of the Sakamaki brothers had their own very distinct personality, but Subaru had something especially troublesome weighing on him. Yui still didn't know what it was, but she was determined to help him put it behind him. Suddenly she felt soft lips press against hers.

Yui kissed Subaru back, leaning into him as she felt his other hand wrap around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. The vampire followed her lead, and soon he stood with his hips touching hers, nestled comfortably between her legs. Subaru leaned Yui back onto the bed, kissing her softly the whole time.

His hands began roaming around her body, gently caressing her everywhere. Yui ran her own hands along Subaru's arms, trying to feel as much of him as she could. She could feel a nervous energy about him as he touched her, as if he was being cautious and...timid?

 _That just won't do,_ she thought. What she loved best about the Sakamaki brothers was that they all dove headfirst into their lovemaking. When they were alone with her they each showed Yui who they really were. She would accept anything Subaru gave her, and she wanted him to know he could let his guard down around her.

Yui playfully bit Subaru's lip, gently pulling on it before running her tongue across it. She winked at him when he stared at her in shock, and resumed kissing him before he could respond. She was happy to take the lead here. It was fun to call the shots.

"Are you going to be nice to me in the future?" Yui teased, running her hands along Subaru's chest. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise." She fixed him with an expectant look, waiting for an answer.

* * *

Who was this woman? The Yui who he had given his silver knife and told to run was gone, replaced with someone...strong. Why was that so appealing to him? Subaru couldn't remember the last time he had taken this much interest in a bride.

His paradigm shifted, and he was overtaken by the desire to please Yui. His instincts were screaming for him to prove himself as a mate and a lover, and he simply couldn't ignore them. He _would not_ disappoint her.

"Yes," he finally replied with a wicked smile. "I'll be nice, and good, and kind, and I'll make you scream my name every night for the rest of your life." His voice had gone from something soft to a deep growl, full of carnal desire. Subaru sank his fangs into Yui's neck before she could reply and drank deeply, causing her to cry out. He would cover her in his scent, forever marking her as his.

He felt Yui's fingers dig into his shirt as he began grinding himself into her and heard her making small noises of pleasure. Finally, Subaru released Yui's neck and pulled back. The woman he saw before him was drunk from the pleasure, and her fingers moved straight to the buttons of his shirt. He liked where this was going.

* * *

Yui was thrilled. Subaru's natural duality had caused something to change within him and he had become like a new vampire. She was excited and a little nervous to see what happened next, and all she could think about was getting him undressed.

Her patience with his shirt was wearing thin, and finally she ripped it off him, popping the last two buttons. Yui didn't care-she needed Subaru to be inside her as soon as possible. Her hands flew to his belt, loosening it just as fast as she could. Something had taken over in the back of her mind, and for the moment Yui was a slave to her desire.

Apparently Subaru had the same thought. He pushed her shirt up with one hand, exposing her bra while tearing her panties off with the other. Yui could sense a savage hunger within him, as if he needed this more than he needed her blood.

Her hand wrapped around Subaru's cock as soon as she had his pants open, and Yui immediately began working his already-stiff shaft, doing her best to get him rock hard. He shuddered for a moment, his eyes rolling up as Yui squeezed him gently in her hand. Then his head dipped down between her breasts, and with one swift bite he sliced the front of her bra open.

Yui was too caught up in the moment to care. She arched her back, pushing her chest into Subaru's face even more. She was dying for him to put his mouth on her breasts. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite sensations and she was eager to experience Subaru's take on it.

Subaru was apparently just as eager. He latched onto one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue and his teeth. Yui pumped his cock in time with his tongue moving along her breast, doing her best not to lose her mind. She had to admit, it wasn't easy.

* * *

Subaru wasn't sure how much longer he could wait before his predator simply took over and ravaged Yui. Her hand felt like warm satin on his manhood and made him even more curious about what her pussy felt like. He ran his tongue over her nipple, barely able to concentrate through the veil of pleasure that had begun to cloud his vision.

Finally, he was about to burst. Yui had worked him into a frenzy and he couldn't wait any longer. Subaru ripped the rest of her clothes off, not caring what he damaged or destroyed, and pushed her into the middle of the bed.

"Subaru," she moaned. "I need you!"

That was all he needed to hear. He was on top of her in an instant, his head positioned at the burning hot entrance of her body. She was so wet she had already begun dripping onto the bed.

"Good," he growled, thrusting himself into her. She cried out, throwing her head back as he settled into an aggressive rhythm, pumping into her body. It wasn't long before her fangs had sunk into his neck, and Yui began drinking from him while Subaru fucked her into ecstasy.

* * *

Yui was blown away. She had no idea how ferocious Subaru could be in bed, and she was in heaven, letting him slam into her as she drank from him. She finally had to release him when she felt that deliciously familiar sensation, the tension building up within her body. She began moving her hips in time with Subaru's, dying to get to her release as soon as possible. Subaru seemed to be able to sense that she was close, because he picked up the pace, pounding into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh, yes, Subaru! Yes!" she screamed as her orgasm crashed into her. Waves of pleasure washed over her as Subaru continued his thrusting, unwilling or unable to relent for even a moment. That was fine with Yui. She was wrapped in a blanket of euphoria and her only thought was to continue until they were both spent.

Yui was hungry for another orgasm as soon as hers trailed off, and she was surprisingly impatient. Taking advantage of her new vampiric strength and agility, Yui deftly rolled Subaru onto his back. She sat up, placing her hands on the vampire's chest and allowing her body to adjust to his considerable length inside of her.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, reveling in the sensation for a moment. Then she began to move. Yui rolled her hips gently, taking her time and enjoying herself. Subaru gazed up at her, looking at her as if she were an angel, his hands running along her body as she moved against him. Her body welcomed him in as deep as he could get, and after a while the blonde began to pick up her pace.

* * *

Subaru moved his hands to Yui's waist, encouraging her to move faster as he lifted his hips. He wanted to be as deep inside of her as he could get, and he wanted her to drive herself into ecstasy on his dick. She must have had a similar mindset because she kept increasing her pace, grinding him deeper into herself at an even more furious rate. He was mesmerized by the sight of her body–her beautiful breasts bouncing around as she fucked him, her hair falling over her shoulders and clinging to her sweat-soaked skin, her face contorted in pleasure as she gasped for air while she rode him.

At some point Subaru realized he must have taken over–Yui's nails were digging into his chest, her eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as he pumped himself into her. He was pulling her toward him as he slammed his hips into hers, desperate for his own release. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his cock and he was undone.

"Subaru!" Yui screamed in pleasure as he let out a deep growl, and he was thrown over the edge. Subaru's own orgasm barreled through him like a runaway train, accented by Yui's climax as her body demanded everything from him. Her walls pulsed around his manhood, drawing every last drop from him, taking his pleasure to the next level.

By the time their orgasms trailed off both Yui and Subaru were out of breath. She was lying on top of him, her body covered in sweat. Subaru had never felt so close to another person before, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Rather than dwell on maybes and what-ifs, he brought a hand to the back of Yui's head and simply laid there, stroking her hair. She felt so right nestled against him. He would just enjoy this for now.

"Subaru, that was amazing," she finally breathed. Yui slid off of him, snuggling close under his arm.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was. You're pretty amazing too, Yui," he said softly. Perhaps...perhaps this was going to be okay. Perhaps this would even be...good. Subaru smiled to himself, enjoying the idea of a life with Yui.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **This chapter was a little tough to write. Getting inside Subaru's head wasn't as easy as some of the other brothers, but I did my best to keep it true to the character. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what your think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank goodness it's a three day weekend,_ Yui thought to herself. It would give her time to fix her uniform. She reflected fondly on the previous night, and the experience she had shared with Subaru. A shiver went through her body as she relived their passion in her mind. She felt like she had gotten much closer to him, and she might have started to break down some of his walls.

Still, as she turned back to the tatters of her uniform, she wasn't sure she'd have time to enjoy herself for the rest of the weekend. She'd be far too busy fixing what she could.

 _I might have to give up on half of this._ Fortunately she had a couple spares, but she knew Reiji wouldn't be happy about this. _It's not like it's the end of the world,_ she thought. But she also knew Reiji was simply dying for an excuse to "discipline" her. To be honest, she was a bit curious about what he intended to do. Yui had heard of Reiji's punishments and how harsh he could be when angered, but her instincts told her he was thinking of something else entirely when he made his threats of discipline toward her.

Reiji had already shown Yui he was capable of truly frightening things...but he had also told her that he wanted to give her more pleasure than anyone else. At the time Yui hadn't understood what he meant; she had been poisoned and was unable to even stand on her own two feet. Nothing about the situation suggested he had any feelings outside of disgust and disdain for her. Reiji had told her he had no use for imperfect things, and yet she was different…

Yui now realized that what Reiji and his brothers considered pleasurable could be a bit...overwhelming for a human. Still, she was sure that an evening alone with Reiji would be unlike an evening with the rest of his brothers.

A knock on her door brought Yui back to reality, startling her into dropping the shredded uniform. Hastily, she kicked it under the bed–what Reiji didn't know wouldn't hurt either of them–and went to answer her door. She was cautious, considering this was the first time she could remember anyone knocking on her door. The Sakamaki brothers always just appeared in her room if they wanted to spend time around her. The thought suddenly put her on edge–who was on the other side?

"Coming," she called. "Who is it?" she added. Maybe she could get them to announce themselves.

"Open the door and find out," a voice said from the other side. It was muffled, but she thought she recognized it. Carefully, Yui opened the door and peeked her head out only to be met with a pair of lips on hers. She saw long red hair fill her vision, and a fedora blocked her face from the rest of the hall. She could say what she wanted about Laito, but damn, he was smooth.

The vampire finally released her lips and placed his hat back on his head, smirking down at her. How was he still able to make Yui blush with just a look?

"I was hoping I might indulge in the pleasure of your company, Little Bitch," he said, "as well as the pleasure of your blood."

"Oh! Of course," Yui said. Thinking back, it had been a few weeks since any of the brothers had taken her blood outside of the bedroom. Laito and Reiji must be starving by now. She opened the door all the way, ushering the vampire inside. Yui smiled to herself, noting how Laito always seemed perfectly comfortable in any room he walked into. Even when he brought her meals and did his best to seduce her, he acted like he owned whatever space he was inhabiting. Without any invitation he made himself at home on her bed, stretching out like a giant tomcat.

"Come on over, Little Bitch," he purred. "I promise I'll bite." He winked at her as he said it, and suddenly Yui's body was hot. She blushed, but made her way over to the bed and sat next to Laito. If he wanted to play games, she could play as well. She knew how much it frustrated him when she didn't do exactly what he wanted.

Laito watched her as she rolled her sleeve up, preparing to offer him her arm. His expression turned from confusion to annoyance as she extended it toward him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Yui and pressing his face into her neck.

"You know that's not what I want," he purred into her. "Do you just enjoy torturing me?" His hands slid over her shoulders, following her arms and making their way down her legs. Yui could feel Laito's breath against her skin, and she began to melt for him. She knew he could show her an incredible time, but she wanted to play the game for as long as possible. It would make the reward so much sweeter.

"I thought you wanted my blood," she said. Her heart was beginning to flutter in her chest. Laito's hands were caressing her hips and thighs, touching just enough to make the spot between her legs warm up. He began kissing her neck, slipping his tongue out every now and then to tease her as he did so.

"I said I wanted your company, too," he whispered. Yui's body was beginning to feel very sensitive. "Feeding, especially from one's mate, is a very intimate thing." Laito's lips felt like satin as they made their way around the back of her neck. "It isn't something that should be done at arm's length, Little Bitch. It should be up close and personal."

Suddenly Laito was kneeling on the floor in front of Yui, his arms wrapped around her legs as he began worshiping them with his lips and tongue. He started close to her knees and slowly made his way up higher. Every move he made was sensual, purposeful, meant to entice and tease, but he wouldn't go any further. When his lips reached the vein in her thigh he paused for a moment, simply letting his breath blow against it as he stared into Yui's eyes.

Her whole body was flushed, and she felt electricity spark from everywhere his hands touched her. Her mouth was open and she was panting as she reached her hands out towards Laito's face. She wanted him to put his teeth to her and drink his fill. She wanted to feel Laito inside of her, and she wanted to know him completely.

The red-haired vampire grabbed her hand as it reached his face, gently kissing her palm. With her other hand she removed his fedora, placing it on her own head, then began running her hand through Laito's beautiful red hair.

"That looks good on you, Little Bitch," Laito purred. His tongue flicked out against her leg, sending a jolt through Yui's body.

"Thank you," she sighed in response. "I've always wanted to try it on. Please, Laito, drink your fill. It's been so long since you've had any." She was on pins and needles as she waited for him to finally sink his teeth into her leg.

"Is that what you want?" Laito teased, dragging the tip of his nose along her leg. "You want me to feed from you?"

"Yes," she replied. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Laito's scent was filling her nose and drowning out the rest of her thoughts. "Take as much as you want."

"As much as I want? Of anything I want?" His eyes were boring into her, looking straight through her.

"Whatever you want," she replied. She couldn't look away from him. The anticipation was killing her. She was dying for him to make his move.

"Well then, don't mind if I do." He bit into her thigh, his fangs locking him into place as he fed. Yui moaned as he began drinking, letting her head fall back and opening her legs to give Laito more room. His gaze was trained on her leg, but his hand began moving up her thigh again, making its way toward the junction of her body.

"Laito," she breathed. Her voice faltered when his fingers flitted over the center seam of her shorts. He brushed his knuckles over her core, gently rubbing her in time with the pulls he took from her thigh.

Yui's body was on fire. She was completely engulfed in the sensual touch of Laito's hand and mouth. She looked down and saw that his coat had fallen down around his elbows. He was staring up at her again, his eyes smoldering as he continued to caress her. Yui realized he had stopped drinking at some point. Instead, his lips and teeth and tongue were busy licking and nibbling at her soft flesh, sending more sparks through her body.

"Laito," she moaned. Yui buried her hands in his hair again as she reveled in his touch. He was slowly driving her insane, and she never wanted him to stop.

"Yes, my Little Bitch?" His breath tickled against her leg. His hands traced their way along it, continually brushing against her core.

"Laito, that feels so good."

"I love the sound of you moaning my name, Little Bitch. Say it again."

"Laito," she was about to lose it. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Yui couldn't see any sign of apology in his face.

"Again!" He bit into her leg again, swift and sharp, without any preamble.

"Laito!" Yui was on the edge of bliss. _Just a little more. I'm so close!_ Without warning, his finger snaked up her shorts, slipping inside her. Yui lost it when he began curling it inwards, hitting her g-spot as her shorts and underwear rubbed against her clitoris. "Laito!" she screamed again. Her hands we buried in his hair and she could only hang on as he pleasured her. The sensation was overwhelming, to the point where she wasn't sure if she was feeling pleasure or pain, but she didn't care. She just wanted more.

Finally her orgasm trailed off and Laito had removed his teeth from her leg again. He stood up and leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "Still think you don't need boys to have fun?"

Yui blushed as fiercely as she ever had. _Oh my goodness, he heard me._ That night in the bathtub, when she thought she had been by herself, when she had _pleasured_ _herself_ , he had heard.

"Don't worry, Little Bitch, I wasn't hiding in the corner," he assured her. Yui saw the honesty in his face, but she was still incredibly embarrassed. "But I do have very good hearing, and your bedroom isn't too far away from mine."

"That means…" she trailed off lamely. "You heard…"

"You, every time. I know exactly what you sound like when you're in the throes of passion and it was like music to me. But a male can only listen to the sound of a beautiful woman moaning his brothers names for so long before he gets jealous." His eyes turned to hers, and she could see the sincerity in his words. Through her embarrassment, she felt a surge of desire to give Laito what he had been listening to for weeks. "I don't want to be jealous, Little Bitch. I understand how this situation works." He began kissing her neck again as he spoke. "I just want to show you another side of pleasure; one you haven't yet experienced."

The finger that had been inside her came up to her lips, asking to be let in. Yui opened her mouth, letting Laito slide the digit in, and began sucking on it. She hadn't really tasted herself before, and she wasn't sure why the boys loved it so much, but the simple action seemed to do something to Laito. A wicked grin spread across his face and Yui could see the front of his pants begin to stretch toward her.

"Do you want to know what I can do for you?" he asked softly.

Yui still had his finger in her mouth, so she just nodded her head as she continued to lick and suck. She stared straight into Laito's eyes as she did it, her field of vision only slightly blocked by the fedora still sitting on her head. She wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she knew she wanted it.

"Good," he said, leaning down towards her again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I won't lie, this chapter is one of my favorites so far. I know these keep getting longer and longer but it seems that more content is needed each time. Enjoy and send me feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yui's heart was racing. What did Laito mean when he said he could show her pleasure she hadn't yet experienced? He kissed her, and she could feel the passion and desire within him. He grabbed the back of her head, pressing her as close to him as he could. Laito's tongue snaked into Yui's mouth and he began exploring every part of her. Her body burned for him and she kissed him back with everything she had. Within moments Laito's hands were at her clothes, pulling it all off of her. Yui made sure to help as much as she could–she didn't need anything else torn apart–and soon both she and Laito were naked, using only each other to cover their bodies. Another wave of his scent wafted over her, drowning out her thoughts and putting him firmly in the forefront of her mind. It was intoxicating, and Yui was happy to lose herself in the decadence of it.

He took charge immediately, setting himself up in the middle of the bed and bringing Yui with him. He ran his hands over her body, squeezing her breasts and butt when he reached them. As he explored her, Laito would drag his fingernails across Yui's skin, bringing goosebumps along the way. He kept his lips on hers, kissing, licking, and nibbling as much as he could. The vampire absolutely knew what he was doing, and before long he had completely taken over each and every one of her thoughts. After he had sufficiently titillated her body Laito let Yui come up for air.

"Why don't you take a seat somewhere comfortable," he said. Yui was a little confused until Laito grabbed her by the hips and brought her pussy to his face. He sat her down with no hesitation and immediately went to work. Yui grabbed her headboard, using it as her only support while Laito's tongue slid between her folds and his lips pulled her clitoris into his mouth. He never slowed down, and the more she moaned his name the more he put into pleasing her.

She was in awe of his talent; it seemed effortless to him, as simple as having a conversation. His hands gripped her butt and legs, keeping her glued to his face as he continued to eat her pussy. Yui began grinding into him, desperate for release.

"Please, Laito," she moaned. "More! Don't stop, I'm so close!" Yui could feel it building inside of her–that sweet euphoria that would send her into paradise. He responded by lifting her up enough for him to slip a finger inside of her again, this time accompanied by his mouth. "Oh, Laito!" she screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her orgasm slammed into her, and all she could do was hang on as she rode Laito's face and hand. Her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the headboard, and her body felt electrified as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

* * *

Laito was rock hard. The knowledge that Yui was losing her mind just because of his hands and mouth was thrilling, and he was ecstatic at the prospect of what was going to happen next. Her walls had clamped down on his finger and he couldn't move his hand from inside of her; that was alright with him, he was happy to continue teasing Yui with his mouth.

"You're a wild Little Bitch, aren't you?" he teased, speaking into her pussy to elicit a gasp of pleasure. With his free hand he smacked her ass, causing her to gasp again and her walls to contract a little more around his finger. "Say it," he said, this time removing his mouth from her slit. "Say you're a wild Little Bitch, and that you love riding my face."

"I, ah, I'm a wild little bitch and I love riding your face, Laito. I want more! Please, give me more."

 _Holy shit, she didn't even hesitate!_ Well that was it, Laito would be more than happy to pleasure Yui as much as possible for the rest of her life if he could hear her say those words again.

"You'll have as much as you want," he growled to her. Laito extracted his finger from Yui's pussy and disappeared from underneath her, reappearing behind her and pressing her into the headboard. "Tell me, Little Bitch," he purred into her ear. His hands slid forward to cup her breasts as he began rubbing his erection against her butt. "How wild do you want to get?"

"W-what do you mean?" She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, causing her back to arch in a way that Laito very much approved of. He could feel her pulse begin to quicken and her body flushed even more.

"You really want to know?" He slid his tongue along her ear, pinching her nipples as he did.

"Uh huh." Laito could feel Yui dripping onto his leg. It was almost too much–almost.

"Good, then repeat after me." Laito's body was flush with Yui's and one hand snaked into her hair to grab a fistful. He tugged on it gently, bringing a hiss of pleasure from between Yui's teeth. "A–," he said.

"Ah!" Yui moaned.

"Ya–." He tugged on her hair again and grabbed Yui's hip, turning their bodies away from the headboard.

"Ya," she mewled. Yui began rubbing her butt against his erection, her juices dripping down both of their legs. Her body felt perfect against his.

"To." Another tug, accompanied by his tongue sliding along her neck.

"To!" Yui screamed in pleasure as Laito's fangs sunk into her neck. He smiled to himself as the noise was abruptly cut off; instead it was replaced with the sound of muffled moans as his brother covered Yui's mouth with his own.

* * *

Yui was shocked. She was in bed with Laito, naked and shameless, and now suddenly Ayato's tongue was inside her mouth, his hands on her body, his own erection pushing into her stomach through the fabric of his pants. She was shocked, but she couldn't say she was embarrassed. If anything, she was turned on even more by the addition of the other redhead.

Her body reacted on its own; Yui's arms reached out for Ayato, wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back. She could feel her desire building within her body. Yui had never been so turned on in her life and she was thrilled to see where the night would go.

Ayato's lips felt like silk on hers. She always loved kissing him, especially when he felt he had a point to prove. He was insistent, making sure she knew exactly how much he desired her every time he snuck up on her in an empty hallway or room at school or at home. Yui felt the same insistence in this moment, and was determined to leave her mark on both Ayato and Laito.

She felt Laito's teeth leave her neck and took that as her cue to lean into Ayato a bit more. She ran her tongue along Ayato's collarbone as she teased Laito with her butt, making small noises of pleasure as she did so. Yui's fangs sank into Ayato's neck as Laito inserted himself inside of her, causing all three of them to moan in satisfaction.

The blonde dug her fingernails into Ayato's shoulders to help steady herself as Laito began pumping into her. She took short pulls from Ayato's neck, timing them with Laito's thrusts, and very nearly lost her mind. Laito was right; this was a completely new side of pleasure, one she hadn't been aware of but was now excited to explore. Yui let herself be swallowed by the ecstasy, focusing on enjoying herself and pleasing the brothers as much as she could.

* * *

Ayato smiled to himself as he felt Yui's hands slide over his shoulders and down his back. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in each hand and began pulling it up. If she wanted his clothes off he could make that happen. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he felt Yui remove her teeth from his neck to allow him peel the garment off.

The vampire's cock twitched when he saw his Pancake staring at him hungrily, as if he were the last meal she'd ever get. Her face contorted in pleasure as Laito hit something deep inside her, and she let out a breathy moan. She never took her eyes off Ayato though. God, she looked so sexy right now, getting hammered by his brother and still looking for more.

He looked up to his brother's face and saw that Laito was completely lost in the moment. He was entirely focused on Yui, giving her everything he had while making sure she still wanted more. Ayato didn't know how long he had been planning this, but he knew that Yui agreeing to what Laito wanted was the ultimate turn on. His brother had some odd kinks, but he cared for this woman just as much as the rest of them did, in his own way.

Ayato was brought back to himself when he felt a hand and teeth on his belt. He looked down to see his Pancake working the leather loose; she started it with one hand but had to keep steadying herself as Laito's thrusts became harder and rougher, and eventually she gave up and just grabbed the damn thing in her mouth. She kept her gaze locked on his the whole time, making sure Ayato saw every move she made. His manhood was straining against his pants, demanding to be released and put to work. It was practically a sin to let this woman go unsatisfied, and that just didn't sit well with Ayato.

His hands moved to the fly of his pants, opening it the rest of the way and releasing his stiff, throbbing member. He had barely gotten it out when his Pancake wrapped her lips around it and began running her tongue along him, sucking and licking and fucking him with her mouth. Every time Laito pushed into her she took in more of Ayato's cock as well, releasing for just a moment as Laito pulled out. Ayato was in awe of his Pancake at the moment. He was completely in love with this new creature she had grown into.

* * *

Yui's pussy felt amazing. Laito kept telling himself to draw it out, make things last as he fucked her, but it was hard. Every time he pumped himself into her she rocked back into him, and the sight of her working Ayato's cock with her mouth while keeping up with his pace was phenomenal.

"Ah, Little Bitch you really are a wild thing. Goddamn, you are fucking beautiful." He slapped her ass, bringing another muffled moan of pleasure from her. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked her. "Do you like having two of us inside you at the same time?" He looked up for a moment to meet Ayato's eyes and saw that his brother was looking for the same answer from Yui that he was.

"Mm hmm." She nodded and began increasing her pace on both of them. Ayato grabbed a fistful of her hair, holding her head steady as he began to thrust into her mouth. Laito couldn't hold himself in check anymore; he began pumping harder and harder into Yui, and the three of them soon fell into a rhythm, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

It wasn't long before Laito felt Yui's walls clamp down on him, squeezing his cock and wringing him for everything he had. The feeling of her climax sent him over the edge, and he slammed himself into her as he came. She must have let go of Ayato at some point, because the sound of her moans bounced around the room as he fucked her. Laito rode his orgasm through, continuing until he felt Yui's contractions cease and heard her moans taper off.

Before either she or his brother could react, Laito flipped Yui onto her back and dove straight between her legs again. Her pussy was dripping wet, soaked with both of their juices, and she tasted incredible. He slid his tongue between her folds, running it back and forth as he lapped everything up. Laito looked up to see Yui working Ayato's cock again, this time with her hand as his brother massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Her eyes shot down to Laito's and she smiled at him with a wicked grin.

"Come here, Laito," she purred. "I want to taste you."

 _Fuck. The hell. Yes._

* * *

Yui had let her instincts take over as soon as Ayato's shirt had come off. She submersed herself in the decadence of the moment, focusing only on pleasing her mates. She was so glad she did.

As Laito shifted up toward her face she felt Ayato move down to fill the spot he had left open. Ayato's hands ran along her legs and body while she began licking Laito's member clean. She tasted herself on him, and it was overwhelming. Still, Yui forced herself to continue what she was doing; right now it was about Laito, not her. After a few moments her own overpowering juices had dissipated, leaving behind the intriguing bouquet of tastes that she and Laito had made together. Yui fell into a rhythm, pulling as much of him into her mouth as possible while using her hands to caress whatever parts of him were within reach. She noticed Laito shudder as she ran her fingers over his sac, so she made a point to continue massaging it as she worked his cock.

Yui gasped when she felt Ayato's fingers slip inside of her. Her eyes flicked over to him, and she saw the animalistic hunger within him as he stirred her pussy. Ayato was not gentle; his fingers twirled within her and his hand flew in and out, slamming back into her pussy each time. Yui could feel another orgasm coming on and began rolling her hips with Ayato's thrusts. Just before she could reach ecstasy he stopped, pulling his hand out of her body. The cessation of movement caused Yui to cry out, whimpering at the loss of what she almost had. For a moment she let Laito's cock slip out of her mouth, taken off guard by the sudden change.

Fortunately Ayato filled the void almost immediately. His manhood slammed into her, filling her up to the brim and forcing another gasp of pleasure from her.

"Ah! Ayato, you feel so good!" she moaned. Yui's hand moved to where her mouth had been on Laito's manhood and she continued to work him as Ayato drilled into her body.

"You're goddamn right I do," he growled. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her up to meet him as he continued to piston into Yui's pussy. He was hitting even deeper inside of her than Laito had, bringing a cascade of moans tumbling from her lips.

Yui wrapped her lips around Laito's cock again, not wanting him to feel left out, and began sucking and licking him as if he were a lollipop. She wrapped a hand around the base of Laito's length, using it to cover whatever her mouth couldn't.

"Ah, Little Bitch, your mouth feels like heaven," Laito crooned. His hand slipped behind her head, cradling her for support and giving her a better angle to take him in. "Where did you learn to please a man so well?" Yui blushed at the implication, but Ayato piped in right away.

"She's got a natural talent for it, brother," he said as he continued to ravage her body. "Trust me, she was a virgin when she got here." He winked at Yui and accented his comment with a particularly rough thrust, pushing Yui over the edge and sending another orgasm ripping through her body. She used her climax to set off a chain reaction, putting everything into sucking Laito off and bringing him with her.

* * *

Watching Yui swallow Laito's orgasm was too much for Ayato. Her eyes were locked on his brother, demanding he pay attention to every move she made. Laito, for his part, was completely captivated by Yui. His face was flushed and contorted with pleasure, and he cradled her head as she finished him off, unable to take his gaze off of her.

Ayato's fervor increased and he slammed himself into Yui until he felt the familiar sensation within his abdomen signaling his own moment of pleasure. His orgasm came hard and fast, and he put all of it into his woman. Laito seemed to know exactly what Ayato needed, because he pulled himself out of her mouth and brought her up to Ayato's face. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking his fangs into her neck as he released himself into her.

"Ayato!" Yui screamed. Her pussy had clamped down on him and she was grinding her hips into him _hard_ as she rode her orgasm. Yui screamed again, and Ayato lifted his eyes enough to see Laito clamping down on the other side of her neck. He had never been so turned on in his life.

* * *

Laito couldn't hold himself back. Yui was far too much to resist, and he pounced on her as soon as he saw her lose herself in the throes of ecstasy. He sank his fangs into the unoccupied side of her neck, pressing himself against Yui's back. The vampire didn't bother controlling himself; instead he began grinding against her back. He was hard again, and all he wanted was to reach satisfaction one more time.

Laito grabbed Yui by the hips, following the rhythm she and Ayato had set as he used his arms to guide her. The three of them once again fell into a rhythm, pushing and pulling, grinding and fucking until Yui breath began to speed up. The brothers both detached from her neck, leaving angry red marks on each side. Laito grabbed a fistful of Yui's hair, pulling her head back as her body undulated against him.

"Oh, Yui, I'm so close. Take me to paradise," he breathed into her ear. His eyes flicked over to his brother, whose face was flushed with pleasure and exertion. He was close, too. "Take us all to paradise, Yui."

"Ah! Laito, Ayato, I love you!" He was undone. Laito's orgasm tore through him and he let out a primal cry as he released his pleasure all over Yui's back. He heard Ayato loose a similar roar of pleasure and felt him ram into Yui. She, for her part, appeared to be overwhelmed by the pleasure bombarding her body. Laito still had her head pulled towards him, and he watched her breasts rise and fall as she did her best to catch her breath while she rode her orgasm.

Her moans filled his ears and, faster than he could have imagined, her hand shot behind his head. She pulled him down and latched onto his neck, taking strong pulls from him as she purred into his flesh. Laito was captivated by the woman. The feeling of her teeth on his neck was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and he was delighted to know the sensation. He leaned in closer, giving Yui an easier time of drinking from him while her euphoria coursed through her. When it had finally subsided she released him, falling back onto his chest.

* * *

Yui was exhausted. She couldn't remember how many orgasms she had had and she didn't know how long they'd been at it, but she was more satisfied than she'd ever been in her life. Both Laito and Ayato were panting, trying to catch their breath as they calmed down, and she couldn't feel her legs. She smiled, letting a long sigh out as she luxuriated in the feeling of the two brothers against her.

"Laito, you were right," she breathed. "I've never experienced anything like that before." She twisted her torso to look at him. "But that was...I don't even know how to describe it." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love," he replied softly.

 _That_ caught Yui off guard.

"Love?" she asked. "What happened to 'Little Bitch'?"

"Would you prefer I continue calling you that?" he teased.

"No! No, I like 'love'," she stammered.

"How about 'beautiful'?" Ayato asked, pulling her face back to his. He kissed her, softly this time, and gently ran his hands along her arms.

"I like that, too," Yui said.

"Good," Laito said. He wrapped his arms around Yui, pulling her down onto the bed between him and Ayato. "Get used to hearing it."

"Mmmm, I think I can do that." Yui said sleepily. The blood loss and massive exertion were beginning to catch up with her, and she had just enough wherewithal to feel each brother lay a kiss on her cheeks before her vision went black and sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Thank you, brother," Laito said. He kept his gaze focused on Yui as he spoke, watching her sleep and running his hand along her body.

"You don't have to thank me," Ayato said, also running a hand along Yui's form. "I think we all ended up enjoying ourselves tonight. Besides, it made her happy."

"It did indeed," Laito murmured. "I wonder how far she'll want to go next time."

"I guess we'll find out when it happens," Ayato said. "For now, I'll let you two have a little space. I'll come back for her later, after she's had some rest." Ayato winked at his brother and smirked before he disappeared from the room, leaving Laito alone with his sleeping bride. He liked the idea of a next time. Perhaps he would even keep it between the two of them. He thought about it, turning the idea over in his mind.

 _We'll see_ , he decided. He loved unpredictability almost as much as he loved being with this woman.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ This chapter was probably the most fun to write, especially since I've been looking forward to it for so long. I really hope you all enjoy what I've put out, and please let me know if there's anything else you want to see as it moves forward!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Laito and Ayato. At the same time. How did that even happen?_ Yui was reflecting on the previous night, when she and the two Sakamaki brothers had shared the same bed. Ayato had left sometime after she had fallen asleep, leaving her with Laito wrapped around her when she woke up.

She should have been embarrassed. She should have been mortified. She was a good Catholic girl, and good Catholic girls didn't have threesomes. But she was also a vampire now, and she had yet to find anything resembling a vampire rulebook with "Thou Shalt Not Lie with Two Husbands at One Time" written in it.

 _I mean, technically they are my mates. Or at least intended mates. The point is, everyone enjoyed themselves. That's what's important, right?_ Laito had stayed in bed with her until both of their stomachs were growling, finally forcing them to get up and get some food. The hallways were quiet, as usual, and the only other person they ran into was Shu.

He was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, a cup next to him and his headphones in his ears. The eldest Sakamaki brother didn't say anything to either of them, he just picked up his cup and moved to leave the kitchen. As he brushed past Yui, Shu wrapped an arm around her waist, stooping down and pressing his lips to hers. His hand moved to the back of her head and his tongue slipped into her mouth, his body gluing itself to hers.

Yui was completely caught off guard, and she suddenly found herself sandwiched between Shu and the kitchen wall. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and slipped a hand down to cup her butt, giving it a quick squeeze before peeling himself away from her.

"I can only imagine what Reiji would say if he saw you, brother," Laito said. He was smirking at the two of them, leaning against a counter as if politely waiting until Shu finished. "Although," his gaze narrowed on Yui, "you make a good point there. Come here, love. I find myself in need of your company."

"Didn't you have enough of her last night?" Shu murmured. "Don't be greedy, little brother. Let someone else spend a little time with her." He turned back to Yui, dipping his head back down towards her.

"You're one to talk about being greedy." Yui jumped at the sound of Ayato's voice in the kitchen. Shu was blocking most of her view of the room and she hadn't seen him come in. "Poor Yui was worn out for days after you were done with her the last time." He shot a wink at Yui along with his signature smirk. "Although I have to give you props, bro. Whatever you did must have been impressive."

"It's all about knowing which buttons to push, little brother," Shu responded. He began kissing Yui's neck, running his tongue along it and down to her collarbone. He didn't appear to be worried about his brothers staring at the two of them as he worshipped Yui's neck.

"Shu," she breathed. He might not be concerned with the audience but it threw Yui just a bit off guard. She moved her hands to his shoulders to push him away, but when he stepped back he took her with him. One of his hands moved to her back while the other wrapped around her hand, and before Yui knew it they were dancing right there in the kitchen. She realized he must have been setting the pace to whatever he was listening to on his MP3 player, and as they waltzed around the room she saw more brothers show up.

Kanato was the first to cut in. Lithe and quick, he simply _was_ where Shu had been a second before. The dance changed, and suddenly Yui was caught in a foxtrot with the purple haired vampire. She had no idea where the rhythm was coming from, but Kanato made himself very easy to follow as they made their way around the kitchen. He never took his eyes off her; the whole time they danced he looked at her as if she were the only other person on the entire planet.

Laito was next, and he changed their steps from a foxtrot to a sultry tango. Yui could feel the fire within him as they danced. He kept himself glued to her, unwilling or unable to let her go. His green eyes burned with passion as he led her through the steps, and Yui noticed the tension of the room ratchet up to something palpable.

One set of green eyes were replaced with another when Ayato spun Yui away from Laito, setting the pace for a sensual mambo. His hips swayed in a way that made him impossible to ignore, and his hands were all over her body. Yui smiled to Ayato; this dance was perfect for him, highlighting everything about his behavior towards her. Suddenly she felt very exposed to everyone in the room.

Subaru snatched her away, replacing Ayato's sensual motions with the lively steps of a samba. He didn't give her a moment to stop, just leading her through the fast-paced steps, spinning her more and more and more. Yui felt everyone's eyes on her but she couldn't stop smiling. She was having so much fun, and everywhere she looked she saw the faces of the other Sakamaki brothers reflecting that. Everyone was having a great time.

Suddenly another pair of arms were wrapped around her, and the movements changed to something tantalizing and flirtatious. Ruby eyes were boring straight into hers as he led her through the quick-quick-slow steps of the rumba. Without his glasses on, the stern vampire's eyes seemed to smolder with a dusky flame. Yui's gaze was drawn to the pale skin of his chest; the first three or four buttons of his shirt had been left open. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Reiji's legs and feet did all the work, simply setting the template for Yui to follow. He teased her with his hips, bringing her closer only to spin her away. His hand slid down her leg, pulling it up onto his side as he dipped her down backwards, exposing her neck and chest to his fangs.

Yui gasped when she felt his mouth close around her neck. His fangs slid in slowly; Reiji drew the bite out just like their dance. He took long, slow pulls, and Yui could feel his tongue lazily tracing a figure eight on her neck between his teeth. Her breath hitched in her throat when Reiji began running his fingertips along the leg she still had wrapped around his waist. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as he shifted his weight against her.

"Reiji," she moaned. Her hips rolled against his, bringing a low rumble from his throat.

"Oho, how indecent, brother," Laito teased.

Yui's field of vision was topsy-turvy with Reiji still holding her in the dip that had ended their dance. The other Sakamaki brothers looked as if they were casually standing on the ceiling, watching their normally uptight brother feed from Yui. She suddenly became very aware of all the eyes on her and moved to disentangle herself from Reiji. He, too, seemed to come back to himself, and he set Yui back on her feet and stiffly moved away.

"Please, excuse my inappropriate behavior," he said curtly before vanishing from the room.

Yui opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach let out a loud growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in several hours.

"Ah, that's right," Laito said. "My love needs to eat." He busied himself in the kitchen, preparing a meal for the two of them. "Here," he said, setting a plate in front of her. "You need a little strength back before you go to him." He gave Yui a knowing look as he said it.

"W-what? How did you…" she stammered.

"Silly woman," Laito scoffed. "Reiji is the only one you have yet to spend any alone time with, and he's obviously embarrassed by what just happened. Although if it were up to me I'd let the stupid prick wallow in that for a while." A wicked gleam crept into Laito's eyes. "But," he continued, more subdued, "I'm his brother, not his intended bride. I'm guessing you've been thinking about him since he vanished."

"Well, yes," Yui said.

"Which is why you'll need to eat and revitalize yourself." Laito emphasized his comment by pushing Yui's plate closer to her. "I don't know of any instance that involves Reiji being embarrassed in public that ends with him being in a good mood. If you're set on seeking him out now, then you ought to be ready." He seemed concerned, as if he didn't want her going to Reiji, but he wouldn't stop her either.

That made Yui stop. She remembered what happened the last time she had been to Reiji's room. She didn't think it'd be exactly like that again, but she never could be sure with him. She mulled it over in her head before nodding and picking up her fork. She might as well enjoy one of Laito's delicious breakfasts before she had to face whatever Reiji would have in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11

_It'll be okay,_ Yui thought to herself. _Reiji isn't going to hurt you. He was just deprived of blood earlier. It's been awhile for him and he let his needs take over._ She had been standing in front of Reiji's door for almost thirty seconds, her heart hammering in her chest. _Just do it!_ The door flew open the moment she raised her hand to knock, and Reiji appeared in the doorway looking as irate as she'd ever seen him.

"It's rude to loiter around other people's doorways. Either come in or move along," he snapped. Still, he stepped back allowing Yui just enough space to enter his room. The door closed with a loud click, and suddenly Reiji was at his work table, shuffling notes and ingredients around as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.

"Um…" Yui started. _What do I say now?_ She realized she had no idea where to start when it came to conversing with the stoic vampire.

"Um?" he spat. "How uncouth. Did no one teach you to speak properly growing up? Hold your tongue if you have nothing intelligent to say."

 _That_ pissed Yui off. For weeks she had been going through an unprecedented change that no one could explain to her, and the one person in this house who _might_ have had an idea of how to help her had avoided her and threatened punishment every single time they had been in the same room.

"Well I might be uncouth, _Reiji_ ," she emphasized his name to get his attention, "but at least I'm trying to have _some_ connection to you right now!" Where was this fire coming from? Had she really been holding all of this in? " _You_ , on the other hand, are holing yourself up in your lab and avoiding me like I'm contagious. Sure, you'll make some vague threat of punishment but you haven't even followed through on _those_. Then all of a sudden you start dancing with me like nothing is wrong, feed from me, and _disappear!_ So please, forgive me if I've misplaced my manners, but I'm sure I put them down right next to yours."

"Avoiding you?" Suddenly Reiji was inches away from Yui's face, and she could see the outrage burning in his eyes. "How can I avoid you when you're buried underneath my brothers? Am I merely expected to get in line and wait for my turn? Excuse me if I don't stick around while you decide who _tastes_ the best." Yui had never wanted to hit someone in her life, but right now she was seriously considering slapping Reiji's smug look right off his face.

"That's really rich, coming from the guy who set the tone of this whole thing. 'Yui's blood has awakened, it's time for us to start acting like proper mates.' _You_ said that," she said, jabbing her finger into Reiji's chest. "Then, you conveniently did _nothing_! Here I am, thrown into a whole new world, trying to keep my life and my sanity in tact, and also betrothed to six _complete_ _strangers_ , and apparently I'm also expected to anticipate every single need and want and kink and desire of _everyone_ at the same time. I'm outnumbered, Reiji, but at least I'm trying!"

"You're welcome to leave, if this is too much for you," he snapped back. "The door is right there!"

"I don't want to leave," she yelled. That actually seemed to trip Reiji up, as if he had been waiting for her to storm out instead of standing her ground. "I like it here, and I love your brothers, and I might even love you too if you stopped being such a jerk and gave me a chance! Besides," the fire had started to leave her as her next thought rolled around her head, "where would I go? I have nothing outside of this household. I have no one else. My own father traded me as a sacrifice without question. I...I'm alone without you."

Reiji said nothing for a moment as he studied Yui's face. She stood in silence, her righteous fury suddenly gone. She hadn't thought about it, hadn't said it since she was sent to live here, but it was true. She had no one outside of this household. She could very easily be alone in this world. The thought weighed on her, and a part of Yui retreated within herself. She didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Reiji was confused. While she had just admitted that his home was the only place she had to live, that wasn't her main reason for wanting to stay. She said she loved his brothers. She said she could love him. But...why? Yui wasn't wrong, Reiji hadn't been paying any special attention to her since the Awakening.

It wasn't that he didn't want to–quite the opposite. He found her enticing and was singularly curious about what an evening alone with her would yield. However, he hadn't made a move. It's not like anyone was stopping him, or even like anyone could. He was a vampire prince, son of Karl Heinz and the only one keeping everything his father had left behind in order. And yet, he was immobilized by a single, fragile woman. The thought didn't sit well with Reiji.

"I apologize for my rude behavior," he said. The sentence hung awkwardly in the air between them. He could tell by her expression that Yui hadn't been expecting him to apologize. "I would like to blame my actions on a lack of blood, but truthfully I have no one but myself to hold accountable." It felt like he waited for an eternity for her to answer.

"Thank you, Reiji. I apologize for blowing up on you, as well. I don't want to fight with you, I want to get to know you. If I'm going to be your mate I'd like to be a good one." Reiji appreciated her spirit. She looked him in the eye as she spoke, and her body language had changed from something timid and frightened to that of a strong, confident woman.

"But you should know, if you need blood or company, you only have to let me know. My door is always open to you."

Reiji didn't speak, but he liked the sound of an open-door policy with Yui.

"Plus...I liked dancing with you. You're very good."

"I am," he said. "But I can teach you so you'll be a halfway decent dancing partner in the future." He let the corner of his mouth turn up in the barest hint of a smile.

Yui smiled back.

* * *

Did Reiji just make a joke? Yui smiled back at him, tentatively grabbing one of his hands in hers. Now that they had both blown off some steam she was acutely aware of how handsome he was. She liked this relaxed look of his, as if he had nothing to do for the day.

"Reiji," she said. Yui stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to get as close to his face as possible.

He leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her and his fingers digging into her clothing. The more she kissed him, the more she wanted him. Reiji's arms were strong and his lips tasted like tea and blood.

"Mmmm, Yui." The soft growl was almost too quiet to hear, but it caught Yui's attention. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see something shift in Reiji before she was suddenly pressed against a wall. He pinned her hands above her head and slid his knee between her legs, immobilizing her while his tongue traced another lazy figure eight along her neck.

Reiji's teeth slid into her flesh again, just as slow and deliberate as before. His free hand slipped underneath her shirt, sliding up toward her breasts. Yui gasped, reveling in the sharp pain of his fangs and the rough, feral way he groped her. All of his manners and decorum had been tossed aside, revealing a vampire who ran on instinct and desire.

"Reiji," she moaned. Her hips rolled, hungry for him, and she arched her back, pushing more of her chest into his hand. The more she moaned and squirmed, the rougher he got, slowly driving her closer and closer towards the brink. He pinched her nipple hard between two knuckles and tugged on it, drawing a sharp yelp from Yui. She heard a dark chuckle come from Reiji, and he withdrew his fangs from her neck.

"Yui," he said. Reiji's voice had dropped to a husky whisper, and if Yui didn't know any better she would have thought he was drunk. His eyelids were heavy and his lips had parted in a sultry smirk. The blonde could practically see the indecent thoughts running through his head as his eyes made their way over her body. He was undressing her in his head, and she was so turned on.

"I must be straightforward with you." He nipped at her bottom lip, pulling on it for a second before letting it go. "My tastes run a bit more...extreme than those of my brothers." His tongue ran along her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I won't always be as gentle as they will." He slid his hand from underneath her shirt, bringing it up to press slightly on her throat. His other hand tightened on her wrists as well, reminding Yui she was completely at his mercy. She loved it. "But I will always make sure you enjoy it." He shifted his knee against her, pressing sharply against her clitoris. "Do you want that?" He was staring straight into her, waiting for her to answer.

Yui's heart was hammering in her chest. Her nipples were painfully hard and she was already dripping wet. It was hard to catch her breath, and she didn't think it was just because of Reiji's hand on her throat. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth, staring straight back at him as she nodded.

"That's not good enough, Yui," he said. There was a dark mischief in his eyes, and she realized the game had begun. "Don't be rude. Use your words. Tell me what you want." He lessened the pressure on her neck enough to allow her to speak.

"Please, Reiji," she whispered. "Show me what you want to do to me." She rolled her body against him as she said it. "Make sure I enjoy it."

* * *

Reiji couldn't have asked for a better response. Yui's eagerness to learn about his darker desires just made him want her more.

"You'll enjoy yourself alright," he said, "and you will do everything I say. Do you understand me?"

"Uh-huh," she sighed. Reiji's hand flew from her wrists to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair. He yanked her head back, increasing the pressure on her throat just a touch. She could breathe, but she couldn't speak.

"No," Reiji growled. His eyes lit up with excitement, and his tone was stern without being angry. "You will say 'yes, sir' to me. Do you understand?" He let off her throat enough to allow her to speak.

"Yes, sir," she breathed. She let her arms fall down to her sides, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Good." Reiji removed his hand from Yui's neck and grabbed her wrist instead. "Come along, Yui. It appears you need to be taught some etiquette."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

He had to remind himself to walk slowly as he led Yui through his suites to his bedroom. He hadn't realized exactly how badly he had wanted this until it was right in front of him. Reiji glanced over to his bride and wondered what was running through her head. He got his answer when he saw the flush in her cheeks and the hungry look in her eyes. She was excited for this. _Excellent_. They stopped in front of the door leading from his lab to his bedroom, and he felt Yui's pulse spike.

"This is where the fun really begins," he said, pushing the door open.

* * *

Yui took a deep breath, doing her best to keep still. She was so excited and everything Reiji did only enhanced that.

After he had taken her into his room the ruby-eyed vampire turned to her with a wicked smile; she could tell he had something devious in mind.

She was right.

Reiji had set the mood immediately by blindfolding Yui and tying her arms behind her back.

"We'll start off with something light," he had whispered in her ear as he tightened the series of knots she was wrapped in. "First you must be taught proper basic etiquette before we can move forward."

Now she was standing with her back to the wall as Reiji ran his hands over her body. Her lack of sight made everything feel exponentially more intense. She shivered when she felt his fingers brush against her stomach and moaned softly.

"Did you like how that felt, Yui?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Please, sir, will you do it again?"

"Well, when you ask so nicely how can I say no?" Reiji dragged his fingers down to the hem of Yui's shirt, then slowly lifted it up. When he got to her bra he hooked his thumbs into it, bringing the delicate lace up above her breasts with her top. She felt his fingertips run over her chest, teasing her nipples before flitting down to her stomach. Yui gasped when she felt Reiji's mouth latch onto her breast. His fangs pinched at her flesh as his tongue flicked over her nipple.

"Oh, Reiji, sir, that feels so good!" Yui arched her back, rolling her hips, searching for any part of Reiji to rub against.

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my name, Yui," he said sternly. She yelped when she felt the sting of something against her nipple. Had Reiji grabbed a riding crop? Yui rubbed her legs together, loving the sensation. Perhaps being disciplined wasn't all that bad.

"I'm sorry, sir," the blonde moaned.

"That's more like it," he replied. "Remember that you are my property, my plaything to do whatever I please with."

"Please, do whatever you want with me, sir," she said.

Suddenly his hand was in her hair, pulling her head back. His other hand grabbed her breast, groping her as roughly as before while he forced his tongue into her mouth. Reiji's kiss was feral and hungry, and he reminded Yui of a predator toying with its prey for fun. She moaned into him, overwhelmed by his presence.

* * *

Reiji loved being in control of Yui. Of course, he loved being in control anyway, but she made it especially enjoyable. The fire that she had shown him earlier was still there, still burning as she let him lead her through the fun. He was more turned on than he had been in what felt like forever, his erection straining at his pants to be let loose on this delectable woman.

He pulled away from her for a moment to observe her. She blindly searched for him, pushing her body towards his, seeking what she knew only he could give her. The hand that had been in her hair moved down, trailing over her exposed breast and continuing south. She was wearing a skirt, and when he lifted it up to look underneath he saw her panties were drenched with her desire. A shiver of excitement passed through him.

"Yui," he asked, moving her panties aside and stroking her dripping lips. "You haven't been coming without my permission, have you? That would be a very naughty thing to do." _Please say yes._

"No, sir," she breathed. Her hips wiggled, causing her clitoris to brush against his fingers.

 _Damn._

"But I want to. Please, sir," she turned her blindfolded eyes toward him, "may I come for you?"

 _Absolutely._ Reiji beheld the woman in front of him, her clothing disheveled, tied up and blindfolded and asking for more, begging _him_ to satisfy her. He had hit the jackpot.

"Not yet," he said. Reiji's hand moved to the fly of his trousers, unzipping it to release his stiff length. He was as hard as stone right now. "First, you must earn it. Now, on your knees."

She slid down the wall she was leaning against, slowly. So slowly. The closer to the floor she got, the wider apart her knees moved, exposing her entire body to him. He knew her eyes were full of lust behind the blindfold. Reiji could feel her need radiating off of her. She set her shoulders back, balancing on the balls of her feet and using the wall for support. Yui paused a moment before turning her head up just a bit, then running her tongue along her top lip. She was putting on a show for him. _What a good girl._

"Is this okay, sir?" she asked.

"Tell me, Yui," he said, ignoring her question for the moment, "who taught you to act like this?"

"Do you not like it, sir?" she asked tentatively.

"Quite the contrary," Reiji replied, grabbing her by the hair once again. "I'm simply impressed that a woman of your background would know how to act in such a lewd manner. Have my brothers been teaching you naughty tricks, or did you pick this up before you came to us?"

"N-no!" she stammered, her cheeks flushing. "I just did what I thought you'd enjoy, sir. _You_ were the one lifting my clothes up and touching _me._ Sir."

 _Nice save,_ he thought. He almost had to punish her for forgetting her place.

"Well then, it appears you simply have quite the intuition. Let's see what else your instincts tell you to do." He moved right in front of her, positioning his cock at the entrance to her mouth. "I trust you know what I want."

* * *

Yui opened her mouth, waiting for Reiji to enter her. She knew it was coming; she had begun to get even more wet and excited when she heard Reiji's zipper opening. The thrill of not knowing exactly what to expect had her heart racing. The blonde vampire stuck her tongue out, blindly feeling for the tip of his manhood. She wrapped her lips around it when she finally felt him, slowly swirling her tongue in circles around his head. Not having the use of her arms turned this into an entirely new experience, and Yui could barely contain herself.

She became ravenous for him, and took as much of him into her mouth as possible. He was thick and hard, and Yui knew without looking that there was more of him that she hadn't even touched yet. She worked him for as long as she could, doing her best to take more and more of him in with every stroke. It wasn't long before she felt his fist tighten in her hair, holding her in place while he began pumping into her mouth.

"Yui, your mouth feels so good!" he growled.

She moaned with pleasure and did her best to relax her throat, allowing him to use her however he desired. His pace increased to something ferocious and he held her head between his hands as he continued to fuck her throat. He pulled out for a moment when she gagged, only to shove himself back in as soon as she had caught her breath. Her pussy was swollen with desire and dripping wet, and she was desperate for him to be inside of her.

"Oh, Yui, I'm going to come soon!"

Yui tried to nod her assent but was cut off when Reiji's pumps suddenly went deeper down her throat than they had before. She took him all the way to the hilt in his final thrusts as he poured himself into her. She coughed and sputtered when he pulled out, but she was also more turned on than she ever had been.

"Thank you, sir," she said when she could speak. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle being forced to wait for him to take her.

* * *

"You're welcome, but you're not done," Reiji panted. He had to be inside her. If her mouth felt as good as it had, he could only assume her pussy was even better. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, immediately rolling her onto her stomach after setting her down. He ripped his shirt off, opening his pants all the way and pushing them down to his knees before grabbing hold of her again.

Reiji pulled her hips up to his and, in one quick stroke, thrust himself all the way inside of her. The vampire immediately went to work, pumping into Yui as hard as he could. She screamed in pleasure as he pistoned in and out of her and the sight of her blindfolded and tied up in front of him only made him want to go harder. He had to have all of her and the predator inside of him was calling all of the shots right now.

"Do you want to come, bitch?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" she cried. "Please let me come!"

"Tell me whose pussy this is. I'll let you come if you can tell me who owns this tight little pussy!" He leaned forward, putting a hand on her head and pushing her even deeper into the bed.

"Ah! Reiji it's your pussy, sir! This pussy belongs to you and I want to come so bad!"

Reiji pulled Yui up by the hair, holding her up while he hammered into her with everything he had.

"Come for me, bitch!" he roared. "Come for me and scream my name!" He couldn't stop his hips. He was pounding into her as hard as he could, desperate for her to say what he needed to hear.

"Reiji!" she screamed. "Oh, Reiji your dick feels so good! I'm coming, Reiji! I'm coming! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He sank his fangs into her neck as he exploded inside of her, riding both of their orgasms through until they were completely spent. He collapsed onto the bed, unable to do much more than catch his breath for a few minutes. Yui laid next to him, caught in the afterglow of her own pleasure.

When he could move again he took Yui's blindfold off and untied her arms. Reiji began rubbing her shoulders to keep the blood flow moving properly. He enjoyed touching her, and when he was done massaging her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Their clothing was completely covered in sweat and their bodily fluids, and it clung to them uncomfortably, but he was in the best mood he'd been in in a long time.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Yui?" he asked softly.

* * *

"I did," she replied. And she had. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined she would like being tied up and handled so roughly, let alone love everything about it, but she really did. "What about you?"

"Yui," Reiji chuckled, "I haven't enjoyed myself that much in a _long_ time. Thank you, for putting up with my awful behavior. I haven't been as good to you as you deserve, but I'll work on that."

Who was this man talking to her? Yui didn't know how to respond to this sudden shift in Reiji's personality. Was this some kind of joke, some other game he was playing? Or had his normally icy personality actually been replaced with this warm, gentle man?

"Reiji," Yui started tentatively.

"Yes?" His hands had begun to roam around her body, and he appeared to be trying to remove her sweaty clothes as they talked.

"Does it actually bother you, me being everyone's bride?" His comments from their fight earlier were still swirling around her head. She needed them answered.

He paused for a while before replying, instead working Yui out of her top.

"No," he finally said. "It is something that I understand and accept. My father took multiple brides, and it is not uncommon for a female to take multiple grooms. What bothered me was that I was the last one for you to come to. However, I understand that was largely on me, since my brothers were simply more proactive than I.

"Still…" When he looked at Yui the wicked gleam had crept back into his eye. "That doesn't mean there won't be times when I want you all to myself." He slid her panties down her legs, kissing her thighs as he went. Yui's heart rate began to increase.

"Is right now one of those times?" she asked breathily. Was he already ready to go again?

"It could be," he replied. Before she could say anything she felt Reiji's tongue slide up along her slit. He shifted her legs onto his shoulders, opening her body up to him as he made himself comfortable and began to lick and kiss and suck her sex drenched pussy.

"Ah! Reiji, stop," she said, trying to wriggle away. She didn't make much progress since Reiji had a very secure hold on her.

"Why should I?" His eyes moved up to look at her, but his mouth stayed where it was between her legs, causing her to tremble as he spoke into her body.

"Be-because," she stammered, embarrassed that he was making her spell it out, "it's a mess down there, and you shouldn't have to force yourself to taste that." Reiji appeared unimpressed with her answer, but she could see a smirk spread across his lips as she spoke.

"Messes must be cleaned," he said softly, speaking into her center again. "And no one forces _me_ to do _anything_." He dragged his tongue up along her lips as if he were licking an ice cream cone. Yui threw her head back, completely unprepared for the sensation. "And there's no way something can be undesirable if I've had a hand in making it. Therefore, your argument is invalid. It's not good to lie to me, Yui. I'll have to punish you for that." He winked at her as he said it before resuming his work between her legs.

"Ah! Reiji!" Yui gasped. It wasn't long before she felt another orgasm barreling through her. Reiji had her locked in place and he seemed to be entirely focused on pleasing Yui with his mouth. Yui could only think about the ecstasy as she came. She dug her hands into Reiji's hair, grinding her pussy into his face as she rode the euphoria.

* * *

Reiji couldn't stop smiling as Yui bucked and squirmed against his face. Watching her enjoy herself as he pleasured her made it that much more enjoyable for him, causing him to put more of himself into her. It was a delicious cycle that he never wanted to break.

Finally, it appeared that Yui was spent. She fell back onto the sheets, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. Her juices had run all over his face and were trailing down his chin onto his neck and chest.

"I told you I'd make you enjoy yourself," he panted, wiping his face.

"You were right," she breathed. "But now I can't feel my legs." She laughed shakily and reached out for his hand. Reiji laced his fingers between hers, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"That is of no concern," he said. "You won't have any reason to leave this bed for a while anyway." Not if he had anything to say about it.

"But I have to fix my uniform," she said sleepily.

"Oh? What happened to your uniform, Yui?"

"Subaru tore it the other day. He was...overexcited."

"It'll have to be replaced. I won't have you walking around in patched rags," he said softly. "But you should know that you'll have to pay me back for that uniform. I don't appreciate you being so careless with your things."

"I'm sure I'll have to be punished. Won't that be fun." The words had come out of her mouth before Reiji could tell her himself. She fell asleep in his arms, a satisfied smile on her face.

"It sure will," he muttered, drifting off to sleep himself. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ I have been dying to write this chapter since this story started! I hope everyone else enjoys it too.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yui was surprised to find Reiji still wrapped around her when she woke up well into the next day. Her oversleeping, she could understand, but she couldn't recall a time when the stern vampire wasn't the first to be active in the large mansion. She wasn't unhappy about it though. Reiji was surprisingly comfortable, and she liked the weight of his arms draped over her.

"Is this what my life will be like from now on?" she asked herself.

"As long as you want it to," Reiji murmured softly. Yui sighed when she felt his lips on her neck. His hand began to run along her arm, bringing goosebumps in its wake. "We can stay here as long as you like." Reiji resumed kissing Yui, shifting his weight and rolling on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbows but kept his hips glued to hers as he put his lips on every patch of exposed skin he could find.

"As long as I like?" Yui asked, tracing Reiji's collarbone. "What if I want to stay here all day?"

"Then I'll just have to find a way to entertain you for the whole day," he said, emphasizing his comment with a roll of his hips.

Yui arched her back as he ground himself against her. She liked this playful side of Reiji. It was a nice change to see him acting so caring. He leaned in to kiss her, dragging it out the way he did with everything else he did to her. The blonde went along with it, savoring the taste of Reiji's lips.

She nipped his bottom lip, tugging on it just a little before releasing it, and winked at him. Reiji's reaction was perfect; he stared at her in shock for a moment before a mischievous look slid into his eyes.

"My, my, Yui, how bold. That's not very ladylike of you."

"I didn't think I had to be a lady in here," she replied.

"Good manners are always important," he responded. "But I can forgive you this time for forgetting them." That brought a chuckle from Yui. She had never _ever_ heard Reiji talk about forgiving _anyone_ for poor manners.

"How very gracious of you," she laughed. The two of them laid there in bed for a while, talking, laughing and teasing each other until Yui's stomach started growling.

"It appears it's time for you to eat," Reiji noted. "Come, let me cook something for you." He rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt while Yui searched for her own clothing. "Here." The vampire tossed something at Yui from across the room. "You can wear that." She looked at the bundle in her hands and realized Reiji had given her one of his own shirts to wear.

"Thank you, Reiji," she said.

"We don't have time to waste waiting for you to find your clothes. You should pay more attention to where you put your things in the future." Reiji winked at Yui as he offered her his arm, leading her out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Reiji," she said as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you or your brothers ever seem to get hungry? I mean, we've eaten together plenty of times but I've yet to hear any of your stomachs grumble even once."

"We are able to sustain ourselves primarily on the blood we drink," he replied. "Food is secondary, but we all like eating so we have regular meals. You're still a brand new vampire, so your human tendencies are still very prominent within your system. Eventually that'll change and you won't feel as hungry as often, but for now, I'm happy to cook for you."

"That reminds me," Yui said as they reached the kitchen. "I haven't fed from you yet." Reiji stopped and turned to face her when she spoke.

"I suppose that's true," he mused. "My blood is of the highest quality, and would be quite a treat for you. I suppose you've earned it, though. Come." Reiji leaned against the counter, pulling her in close. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt and pulled it open for Yui. "Take as much as you want," he said.

Yui had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the soft spot at the base of Reiji's neck, but he held her close and kept her balance while she fed from him. Reiji's blood was warm and rich, and she savored every drop of it. As she drank she felt his grip on her get tighter and tighter, and his breathing became more ragged. She pulled away when she felt something hard pressing into her stomach.

"My, my, Reiji, I didn't realize this was such a turn on for you," she teased. His face was flushed and he looked down at her with a wicked smirk.

"Are you kidding, Pancake? Those little fangs of yours are incredibly sexy." Yui jumped when she heard the sound of Ayato's voice behind her, just a second before he ran his hand underneath the shirt she was wearing to cup her butt.

"There's nothing quite like the feeling of having a beautiful woman sucking on you," Laito chimed in from her hip. He was kneeling by her leg, sliding his hand up to the cheek Ayato wasn't grabbing.

"Or having a beautiful woman walking around in your shirt," Shu said. He was leaning on the counter next to Reiji, eyeing Yui's short hemline.

"Or just having a beautiful woman to look at," Kanato said to her left.

"You can feed from me, if you're still thirsty," Subaru whispered into her ear.

"As for your earlier question, Yui," Reiji said, glaring at his brothers, "there is nothing you do that I don't find incredibly alluring. There is some pull about you that I cannot ignore." He took her her by the chin, lifting her lips to his.

Yui was overwhelmed with sensation at that moment. Reiji kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue across hers and into her mouth. At the same time she felt five sets of fangs find their way into her flesh. Ayato found his favorite spot on the side of her neck and continued to grope her ass as he fed. Laito made himself comfortable between her legs, biting into the meat of her thigh and running both of his hands along her butt and across her pussy. Subaru bit into the other side of her neck and slipped a hand inside her shirt to cup her breast. Shu and Kanato grabbed her wrists, each pulling softly from the tender flesh near her hands. Reiji pulled away from Yui and looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"You are our bride, Yui," he said to her. "That means there is very little you can do that we won't find fascinating, and there is nothing we won't do to protect you. One day you will bear our children and further the Sakamaki bloodline, and you will be the queen of all vampires. From now on your life will be one of comfort and luxury, and you will want for nothing. I promise you this."

"And I promise, too," Ayato murmured into her ear.

"So do I," Shu said.

"Me too," said Kanato.

"And me," said Subaru.

"You know I'll do whatever it takes to satisfy you in any aspect, love," Laito purred.

And they all meant it. Yui was stunned. She had to say something to let them know how much she appreciated everything they had done for her.

"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I love you all so much, and I promise I'll be the best bride I can be for all of you." Her stomach let out another growl before she could go further, and once again, six pairs of hands were scrambling to find whatever they could to feed her.

 _I guess this is my life now,_ she thought to herself. _That's kind of awesome._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ This wraps it up for the _Awoken_ _Bride_ story arc. Thank you all for your support and feedback, and fear not, Yui and the Sakamaki brothers will return!**


End file.
